


地海传说：西陆之子-第一卷-信仰的传承-第二章

by Aronk1953



Category: dargon ball
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aronk1953/pseuds/Aronk1953





	

　　Chapter II : Animal Instinct  
　　  
　　1  
　　  
　　旅程一点都不像悟空想象得那样愉快。  
　　  
　　悟空以为，贝吉塔既然答应带上他，至少承认了自己是他的同族。既然他们是目前所知的这片区域里仅有的两个赛亚人，他们就应该成为伙伴，就应该相依为命。  
　　  
　　可实际上贝吉塔依旧是维持着独行猎人的状态。他不与少年交谈，也从来不去关注少年的行踪——既不关注少年是否跟上他的脚步，也不关注少年是否偏离了正确的方向，好像悟空不过是他行进路上碰到的野生动物一般。  
　　  
　　语言成为了摆设，好像他们生来就未掌握这项技能一般。  
　　  
　　“嘿，至少和我说句话。”  
　　  
　　悟空终于忍不住了，他勉强赶上贝吉塔的脚步，试图与男人交谈。  
　　  
　　没有人回答他，男人挥舞着长剑在茂密的草木间劈开前行的道路，一语不发。  
　　  
　　“至少告诉我，我们要去哪里？”  
　　  
　　少年说着，加快了步伐，却一不留神被脚下的藤蔓绊倒，扑通一声摔在地上。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔终于停下了脚步，他回头用鄙视的眼神看着趴在烂泥里的少年，挑起了眉毛。  
　　  
　　“那个，看起来我们并不是在向西走。”趴在泥地上的悟空有些无奈地说。  
　　  
　　男人换了一只手握住长剑，回答：“带着你，没法往西走。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”  
　　  
　　“我和你说过，你的气味能吸引来足够多也足够危险的龙族生物。我不可能带着一块移动的肥美鲜肉在野兽群里行动。”  
　　  
　　悟空不满地挑起了眉毛，他对男人把自己比作鲜肉的说辞感到非常不悦，这让他觉得自己好像一个大麻烦一样——不过实际上对男人来说他确实是一个大麻烦，如果不是他一再坚持要跟着对方，男人根本不可能带上他。  
　　  
　　“对不起……”  
　　  
　　悟空的脑袋再次耷拉下来。  
　　  
　　“既然你已经知道你想知道的一切了，还不赶快自己起来，你想在这烂泥地里住下吗？”  
　　  
　　“对不起！”  
　　  
　　少年急忙挣扎了几下，突然发现自己很难动弹，他可怜巴巴地向已经转过身去前行的男人救助。  
　　  
　　“那个，能帮我一把吗？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的眉头皱得更紧了，他似乎很不情愿地回头拽了少年一把，悟空跌跌撞撞地站了起来，乱蹬的双脚溅得两人一身烂泥。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔厌恶地看着身上的泥点，压低声音咒骂道。  
　　  
　　“我真受够了arctiumlappa’s。”  
　　  
　　“你说什么，贝吉塔？”  
　　  
　　“我说什么了吗？”  
　　  
　　“……没有。”  
　　  
　　男人的霸道简直到了什么时候说话都要听他安排的地步，悟空嘟着嘴小心翼翼地跟在男人身后，生怕自己再做出什么事情来惹得男人生气。不过幸好贝吉塔似乎对他花了两个月时间打造的装备很满意，虽然也许是因为根本没办法再搞到更好的装备，但是悟空还是很开心。  
　　  
　　这让他觉得自己对男人有些用处。  
　　  
　　“所以我们现在是要去哪里？”  
　　  
　　“往东走，穿过回音山谷，先到东部的要塞拿索。”男人头也不回，他似乎更关注眼前挡住他视线的灌木丛，“在到达拿索之后你的尾巴还没有长出来的话，我会把你留在那里。”  
　　  
　　“你不是说……”  
　　  
　　“有什么异议吗？”  
　　  
　　“…好吧。”  
　　  
　　悟空默默双手合十，他只能祈祷自己的尾巴能够在这之前长出来。根据他目前对男人仅有的了解，他非常清楚男人一向说到做到。  
　　  
　　“如果你的问题问完了，从现在起到天黑之前都给我闭上你的嘴，专心看路。”  
　　  
　　在这之后，悟空非常听话地天黑之前都没有和贝吉塔说话，虽然他又被藤蔓绊倒了几次。  
　　  
　　倒不是悟空对丛林穿行没有经验，少年从小就跟着爷爷过着猎人的生活，这样的丛林对他来说可以算是另一个家。只是他把过多的注意力放在了独自前行的贝吉塔身上，他急于追上男人的脚步，导致他现在看起来就像一个初来乍到的毛头小子。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔也注意到这一点，他几次停下来回头瞪着这个冒失的傻小子，却似乎起到了反效果。少年看到他瞪着自己步伐反而变得更乱了，甚至有几次当着他的面摔倒。最后连贝吉塔自己都不想再回头提醒这个年轻人注意脚下，他专注于自己的行程，对身后发生的任何事情都不闻不问。  
　　  
　　对贝吉塔来说，带着悟空简直就像带着一条猎犬，恐怕猎犬都要比少年有用不少。  
　　  
　　天色渐暗，他们决定在丛林内的湖畔安营扎寨。还没等悟空动手，贝吉塔极其熟练地架起了篝火。  
　　  
　　他甚至能提前收集好需要的干柴。悟空不禁感叹，更加失落了，他几乎没有机会发挥他特长的机会。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔为何能够如此完美，用爷爷的话来说，男人几乎是在野外生活的优秀范本，而自己就是那个状况百出的错误范本，他觉得自己这二十多年野外生活都白过了。  
　　  
　　想到这里，悟空无奈地盘腿坐在篝火边。  
　　  
　　少年离男人差不多三米远的距离，男人正在擦拭着他的长剑，正是当初自己为男人打造的那把。他注意到男人还留着自己打造的另一把短匕，这多多少少给他一点安慰。  
　　  
　　至少他是一个合格的铁匠，虽然说起来好像有些可怜。  
　　  
　　“你真的很缺乏锻炼。”  
　　  
　　男人率先开了口，他继续擦拭着自己的武器，像教训小孩一样心不在焉。  
　　  
　　“我知道，所以很抱歉。”悟空有些烦躁地挠挠头，“但我并不是真的像今天表现得那样糟透了。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，确实不是糟透了，至少你知道你自己很糟糕。”  
　　  
　　男人的话毫不留情，悟空再次觉得自己抬不起头来。他示弱般地曲起膝盖，将脑袋搁在曲起的双腿上，丧气地让自己的脑袋在膝盖上晃来晃去。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔抬眼望了望少年的方向，似乎少年这个孩子气的举动让他有些不悦。他故意咳嗽了一声示意少年停止这一丢人现眼的举动，但悟空似乎没有领会男人的意思，依旧继续他的摇晃。  
　　  
　　就在贝吉塔要忍无可忍的时候，悟空突然想起了什么，从随身携带的背包里翻找出一个布袋。食量一向巨大的少年居然到现在才意识到自己没有吃东西，简直是破天荒头一次。  
　　  
　　“哦对了，我这里有一些面包…”  
　　  
　　“赛亚人不吃这些人类的食物。”  
　　  
　　赛亚人的规矩真多！  
　　  
　　悟空嘟囔着收起了布袋，揉了揉肚子。  
　　  
　　刚刚他还没有任何饥饿的感觉，但他意识到自己跟着男人赶了一天的路没有吃任何东西的时候，饥饿感便排山倒海地向他袭来，他现在感觉自己饿得快晕过去了。  
　　  
　　“可是，那我们吃什么？”  
　　  
　　男人沉默了许久，抬起头来低声问：“是不是很想证明自己？”  
　　  
　　悟空点点头，篝火映衬着贝吉塔的脸，男人身上的味道夹杂着木柴燃烧的香味，好闻到让人着迷。悟空有些痴迷地望着男人的脸，一时忘记收回目光。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔望着悟空的双眼，他似乎并不介意少年的注视，反而露出了一个浅浅的微笑。  
　　  
　　“那今天的晚餐就交给你了。”男人指了指少年背后的弓箭，“这是给你证明自己的机会，年轻人。  
　　  
　　这确实是一个足以证明少年能力的机会，可是——恐怕这个考验对此时此刻的悟空来说有些太强人所难，毕竟他还饿着肚子，对于少年来说饿着肚子等于丧失了一半的战斗力。  
　　  
　　不过幸好贝吉塔只是让他准备晚餐，少年至少还有选择食物的权利。  
　　  
　　白天太专注于跟上男人的脚步，悟空也有些惊讶自己居然没有意识到该在日落前就准备好两人的食物。虽然从前他也曾经遇到过入夜后没有食物的状况，但如果是他一个人的话，他会选择就近摘些水果充饥，并在合适的位置布下一些陷阱。等第二天早上起来他就会收获他的猎物，有时候是野兔，有时候是路过的小鹿——虽然多半他会放了它们。  
　　  
　　其实他明明可以吃点面包的，但贝吉塔恶狠狠地盯着他不允许他吃所谓人类的食物。  
　　  
　　可恶，赛亚人到底怎样的一群种族，连填饱肚子都那么多规矩。  
　　  
　　悟空不满地在夜幕下的丛林里穿行着，他的耳畔充斥着猫头鹰的咕噜声、蟋蟀的鸣叫、夜行动物穿行草丛的悉悉索索声以及远处野狼的嗥叫，少年用力呼吸着，空气中的味道都那样熟悉。  
　　  
　　似乎有些冷啊。悟空不禁打了个寒战，抱着双臂揉搓起来。他环视了一圈四周，开始认真的思考起来。虽然丛林里到处都是猎物，但是在夜色的掩护下打猎的难度大大增加，用陷阱的话恐怕他们得运气够好才能在月亮升至高空之前捕获他们的晚餐，那么贝吉塔恐怕要更加小看自己了。  
　　  
　　悟空望了一眼不远处寂静的湖面，有些不情愿地皱起了眉。  
　　  
　　抓鱼应该是最快的途径，可是——他怕冷。  
　　  
　　少年自己都觉得自己不愿意捕鱼的理由实在让人难为情，可他确实比一般人都要耐不住寒冷。他几乎没有因为温度的关系出过汗，却会为了避免穿越一条小河而绕很远的路。  
　　  
　　对悟空来说，刺骨的水流是他遇到过的最可怕的武器——尤其是在这种略带凉意的夜晚。  
　　  
　　但是为了男人，他可以忍受！  
　　  
　　悟空咬了咬牙，从地面上捡起一根开叉的树枝，将两个分叉削尖，做成了一个简易的鱼叉。  
　　  
　　夜幕下的湖面平静得就好似一面镜子，这让人怀疑它是一潭死水。但悟空的嗅觉告诉他，这片水域不像它看起来那样的平静，只是他需要再深入一些。  
　　  
　　“没事，我能做到的，其实也没那么冷不是吗。”  
　　  
　　悟空举着鱼叉缓缓向湖中心走去，湖水比他想象中的要暖和一些，但依旧刺激着少年脆弱的热感神经。他屏住呼吸咬着牙，强迫自己专注于湖中生物的动向。他最好能一次性抓一条大鱼，这样他就能在水里少待一会儿。  
　　  
　　随着少年的深入，原本浑浊不堪的湖水变得渐渐清澈起来。幽兰的湖水反射着月光，少年能清晰地看到波光粼粼之下缓缓游动的鲈鱼，其中一条身形尤为巨大，它似乎没有觉察到不远处的悟空，悠闲地摆着它巨大的尾巴。  
　　  
　　这条鱼足够他们吃两天了！  
　　  
　　悟空的眼睛瞬间发出了光芒，湖水的波光倒映在他的脸上，照亮了他的笑脸。此时此刻对食物的渴求让他几乎忘记了湖水的寒冷，他估摸着自己与这条大鱼之间的距离和这种大小的鱼的力量，恐怕他必须要用手才能抓住这大家伙。  
　　  
　　“伙计，今天的晚餐就是你啦！”  
　　  
　　而专注于捕鱼的少年没有注意到，在他的身后有一根细长的水草正在慢慢接近他。他向前倾着上身，双手做出了抓捕的动作。就在他准备向他的晚餐发起进攻的时候，突然感觉身后颈部一凉，有什么湿漉漉的东西缠上了他的脖子迅速收紧，勒得他说不出话来。  
　　  
　　“SzJTz。”  
　　  
　　什么鬼东西！  
　　  
　　悟空奋力挣扎着，那东西越缠越紧，将他拽入水中向湖心中央拖去。寒冷的湖水没过了少年的头顶，悟空急忙屏住呼吸，给纠缠住他的怪物一个肘击。怪物发出了一声咆哮，少年趁机挣脱开来，向湖畔游去。  
　　  
　　怪物并没有因此罢休，他一把拽住了少年的脚，惊人的臂力让他根本无法前行。悟空奋力踹了怪物几脚，怪物越抓越紧，对方的利爪划伤了他的脚踝。  
　　  
　　怎么办，悟空可不想被一个奇怪的家伙拽到水里淹死。  
　　  
　　少年突然想起了刚刚被他遗忘的鱼叉，回身狠狠地刺向了怪物的面门。尖利的鱼叉刺中了怪物的左眼，怪物痛苦地抽搐着，终于松开了手。  
　　  
　　“可恶，我的晚餐！”  
　　  
　　浮出水面的悟空怒气冲冲地抱怨着，急忙游上了岸。他趴在岸边咳嗽着，方才的搏斗中他的脚踝被怪物抓伤了，刺痛与寒冷交织的感觉让他全身颤抖。  
　　  
　　但对少年来说这并不是最糟糕的。  
　　  
　　虽然他现在全身湿透，冷得发抖，刚才又差点被个奇怪的东西拖进水里，可这些都不算什么，最重要的是他的晚餐跑了。他已经花了足够多的时间寻找食物，就在他要抓住那条大鱼的时候，却被这个家伙搅了局。现在他也不可能回到湖里去抓鱼，在夜色中打猎更是一件需要足够的时间与耐心的事情，即使少年自己耐得住饥饿，恐怕男人已经等不下去了吧。  
　　  
　　“你在干什么？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的声音从不远处传来，他举着火把拨开草木在少年的面前站定，一副哭笑不得的表情。  
　　  
　　“我……”  
　　  
　　悟空又咳嗽了起来，他望着男人的双眼，原本想要解释的话语突然堵在了喉咙口。  
　　  
　　“对不起，我没有及时准备好我们的晚餐。”  
　　  
　　悟空没有选择解释他遇到了怎样的危机，也不知是出于他突然燃起的自尊心还是他不想让男人认为他是个麻烦，少年说完便别过头去不再说话。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔挑了挑眉，他单膝下跪，举着火把凑近趴在地上的少年，伸手抓住了少年的手臂。一股暖意从悟空的手臂传来，他有些舒服地眯起了双眼。  
　　  
　　“你跑到湖里去了？”  
　　  
　　“是……”  
　　  
　　“你遇到什么东西了？”  
　　  
　　“没什么东西……”  
　　  
　　“不要试图跟我撒谎，年轻人。你脚上的伤是哪来的，我不相信一条鱼能把一个赛亚人伤到这种地步。”  
　　  
　　“确实是一条鱼，它很大，有很尖利的牙齿，还……”  
　　  
　　悟空说不下去了，他发现男人用一种“你该适可而止了”的眼神看着自己，急忙住了嘴。他自己都知道自己的谎话太过明显，但他真的不想让男人觉得自己连这点事情都办不好。  
　　  
　　“你到底遇到什么东西了？”  
　　  
　　“我不知道。”  
　　  
　　悟空烦躁地抓了一把湿漉漉的头发，摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　“一开始我发现一条鲈鱼，它那么那么大，足够我们吃两天了。我正想着去抓它……”  
　　  
　　“够了，说重点。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔不耐烦地打断了少年的比划，少年顿了顿，接着说：“我正想去抓它，突然有个怪物掐住了我把我往水里拖，我拿鱼叉攻击了他然后游回了岸上，脚上的伤就是逃跑的时候留下的。我不知道他还在不在湖里……”  
　　  
　　“你看清楚他长什么样子了吗？”  
　　  
　　“当时很混乱，我只记得他的皮肤是绿色的，头发像水草——哦对了，他身上滑溜溜的，就好像青蛙一样。抱歉贝吉塔，我不是故意放跑我们的晚餐的。”  
　　  
　　男人的眉头越皱越紧，他没有责怪悟空，而是将火把递给少年，拔出了少年打造的匕首。  
　　  
　　“你在这里等着。”  
　　  
　　“你去哪儿，贝吉塔！”  
　　  
　　男人没有回答，径直向湖边走去。  
　　  
　　“你要去找那个怪物吗！不行！他可能还会再攻击人的，我和你一起去。”  
　　  
　　“就凭你现在这个样子？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔回头冷冷道，悟空再次耷拉下了脑袋。他果然只会给男人制造麻烦。  
　　  
　　但是男人却没有立即转身离开，他折返了回来，再次单膝下跪，查看少年的状况。  
　　  
　　悟空抬起头，正对上男人的脸。对方并没有在看自己的脸，而是借着火光查看自己的身体。悟空感觉自己被男人触碰到的地方都涌出一股安心的暖意，只是男人的手很快便离开了自己的身体，这让他有那么一点失望。  
　　  
　　“你没有受其他伤，为什么抖得这么厉害。”  
　　  
　　“对不起，我有些——怕冷。”  
　　  
　　悟空说着便脸红了，他一直避免让男人察觉他这个弱点。但男人并没有像他预想中的那般嘲笑他，反而将自己的披风拆了下来扔给自己。  
　　  
　　“拿着这个，在这里等我回来。”  
　　  
　　“但是贝吉塔，我……”  
　　  
　　“我说了，待在这里，你要是敢违抗我的命令，明天一早我就丢下你自己出发。”  
　　  
　　听到这话，原本还挣扎着起身的少年顿时没了方才的气势，好像被人重重地在脸上打了一拳一样，放弃般地跌坐在地上。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔最后警告了一次少年，便独自一人踏入了这片湖畔。  
　　  
　　湖水虽然有些凉意，却并没有像少年表现得那样寒冷。湖面平静得就像一面镜子，男人在水中移动引起的涟漪也仿佛被什么东西遏制了一般，似乎即使有再大的波动也无法打破这片平静。  
　　  
　　这不正常。  
　　  
　　男人不禁挑起了眉，他握紧了少年打造的匕首，另一只手放在了他的长剑上。  
　　  
　　越往湖心走水域越清澈，渐渐地湖水没到了贝吉塔的腰部，男人觉得脚下的泥地开始变得松软起来，便停下了脚步。  
　　  
　　他并没有看到任何鱼类活动的迹象，而在少年的描述里湖心有一大片的鱼群，甚至还有肥美的鲈鱼。如果少年说的话是真的话，他不可能到这个地方还没发现它们。但贝吉塔很清楚，在这件事情上少年并没有对他撒谎。  
　　  
　　这水里一定有不寻常的家伙。  
　　  
　　男人努力回忆着他所遇到过的水怪，几乎没有一种水怪能够对得上少年的描述——除非是它。  
　　  
　　这不可能。贝吉塔对自己说。那家伙不可能出现在东方大陆，即使在西陆它也是濒临灭绝的种族。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔凝望着水面思考，月光洒在平静的湖面上，倒映着他俊朗的脸。他注视着自己的身影，让人捉摸不透他究竟在想些什么。  
　　  
　　就在这时，一个黑影一晃而过。虽然只有短短的一秒钟，但足以让贝吉塔看清楚那个黑影到底是什么人。男人瞪大了双眼，他不相信他会在这个地方见到对方。  
　　  
　　等等，如果他能在这种地方看到那个人的话，那么潜伏在这片湖里的怪物一定是它。  
　　  
　　而与此同时，一丛绿色的水草也移动到了贝吉塔的身后，一只纹满纹身的绿色手臂突然伸出水面向男人的颈项袭来。  
　　  
　　早有准备的男人迅速拔出长剑，转身一记横劈。绿色的手臂瞬间被斩断，半截残肢在惯性的作用下飞了出去。  
　　  
　　水面下传来一阵尖利的惨叫声，宁静的湖面顿时变得波涛汹涌起来。透过几乎透明的水面，能看到一个长着象牙白色长角的绿皮怪物张牙舞爪地嚎叫着，伸出它的另一只手拽住了男人的腿往更深的水域拖去。  
　　  
　　让怪物没有想到的是，男人纹丝未动。  
　　  
　　“呵呵，就凭你？”  
　　  
　　话音刚落，男人的手穿透水面一把抓住了怪物的头顶直接拽出了水面，怪物瞪着深绿色的双眼，白色的瞳孔深处涌现出深深的恐惧。  
　　  
　　“Vegeta?!”  
　　  
　　男人冷冷一笑，挥舞手中的长剑。仿佛剪开一片柔软绸缎一般轻松，男人割下了怪物的头颅。怪物还维持着方才恐惧与惊讶交织的表情，张大着嘴望着男人。  
　　  
　　一丝红光在男人的眼中一闪而过，随即便消失得无影无踪。  
　　  
　　男人自然没有意识到眼中的异动，他将绿皮怪物的头颅装进随身的布袋很快回到了岸上。  
　　  
　　悟空此刻已经站了起来，他将男人给他的披风牢牢地裹着上身，一边发抖一边望着湖心的方向。当看到男人完好无损地上了岸之后，少年放心地长吁了一口气。  
　　  
　　“你没受伤吧？”  
　　  
　　“我不是你。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔无视了少年的关心，径直往他们的营地方向走去。少年急忙一颠一跛地追上男人的脚步，他走得有些艰难，男人没有丝毫帮助他的意思。  
　　  
　　“我建议你走得慢一些。”  
　　  
　　“我没事。”悟空咧着嘴解释，但他的表情却一点都不像没事的样子，“我只是想知道你遇到那怪物了吗？它跑了吗？还是你杀了它？哦对了，你有没有看到那条鲈鱼，我还想把它作为……”  
　　  
　　“能不能闭上你的嘴巴，惹是生非的家伙！”  
　　  
　　“我……”  
　　  
　　没等少年说下去，贝吉塔转身一把抓住少年的衣领拉近自己，压低声音呵斥道：“Merrow居然能出现在这种地方，真是拜你所赐，年轻人。”  
　　  
　　“什么？什么迈罗？”  
　　  
　　悟空瞪大了双眼，他有些害怕地注视着贝吉塔怒气冲冲的脸，他觉得这次自己似乎真的惹怒了男人。  
　　  
　　“水栖食人魔，袭击你的绿色家伙就是它。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔说着把从腰间的布袋里取出一样东西扔到了悟空的怀里，少年赶紧抓住那个湿漉漉圆滚滚的东西，这才发现这是一个绿皮肤的头颅。它的牙齿是黑色的，眼睛是深绿色的，瞳孔却是新月般的惨白。这个绿皮家伙长着一张大嘴，强有力的下颚让人联想起刑场的闸刀。它惊恐地直视前方，仿佛死前看到了异常恐怖的画面。  
　　  
　　悟空惊叫了一声，慌忙把迈罗的头丢在地上。贝吉塔回头望了一眼惊慌失措的少年，低声笑了起来。  
　　  
　　“嘿，这并不好笑！”  
　　  
　　悟空惊魂未定地抓紧了裹在身上的披风，不满地嘟囔道。  
　　  
　　男人笑着捡起迈罗的头装进布袋，便不再理会少年的抱怨。  
　　  
　　他们的营地离湖畔不远，即使悟空因为脚伤行进速度较慢，他也很快抵达了目的地。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔早已坐在篝火边靠着类似鹿腿的东西，少年不禁瞪着双眼，指着香喷喷的鹿腿张大了嘴。  
　　  
　　“你，你什么时候……”  
　　  
　　“一开始我就没有对你抱有什么希望，你出去的这段时间足够我准备几天的食物了。但我没想到你非但没带回来一丁半点的食物，却差点被食人魔做成了晚餐。”  
　　  
　　“我只是想去抓几条鱼……”  
　　  
　　悟空有些委屈地小声解释了一句，跌跌撞撞地在男人的不远处坐了下来。男人瞥了他一眼，将烤好的鹿腿递给少年。少年赶紧接过了食物，旁若无人地狼吞虎咽起来。  
　　  
　　他实在太饿了，尤其是经过刚才那一番折腾后。  
　　  
　　“迈罗能制造幻象，它能让在水里看到你想要看到的东西。你这种头脑简单的家伙一心想着抓鱼，才会这么简单地上钩。”  
　　  
　　“我真的很想抓一条大鱼作为我们的晚餐！我不想让你等太久……”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的眉毛再次抽动了一下，他一边烤着他的那份，一边用严厉的语气警告少年。  
　　  
　　“别做不自量力的事情，年轻人。在这片丛林里你只是一个初来乍到的外来者。”  
　　  
　　“难道你不是第一次来到这里吗？”  
　　  
　　“不是。”  
　　  
　　在这之后，贝吉塔很长一段时间没有理会悟空的搭话。少年明白男人不想和自己说话，填饱肚子后便开始便专心研究自己的脚伤。  
　　  
　　悟空平时就会储备一些治伤的草药，外出的时候更是随身携带。幸好迈罗的爪子没有毒素，他只要敷上一些止血的草叶，不出几个小时便能活蹦乱跳了。悟空一直知道自己的恢复能力非常快，或许这也是赛亚人的特性之一。但此刻他不方便向贝吉塔求证这个问题，因为男人看起来心事重重。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔目不转睛地盯着篝火，火光在他黑色的瞳孔伸出不安地跳跃着。悟空突然觉得，他不应该就这么沉默下去。他向男人的方向挪动了一点距离，试探性地问。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，你是不是在水里看到了什么东西？”  
　　  
　　出乎悟空的意料，贝吉塔并没有无视他的问题。男人转过身来盯着自己的双眼，一字一顿地回答。  
　　  
　　“我看到了你的尾巴。”  
　　  
　　少年的表情顿时僵住了，他觉得男人是故意的。  
　　  
　　“有了它，你不会再给我引来这种麻烦的东西。”  
　　  
　　“对不起。”悟空注视着篝火，有些沮丧地低下了头。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔挑起了眉，开口道：“你今天说了几个对不起了？”  
　　  
　　“……忘记了。”  
　　  
　　“赛亚人从来不做嘴上功夫。”  
　　  
　　“可是我可能需要一点时间。”还没等男人发话，悟空便抢先补充，“我知道，我知道你没有足够的时间。我会遵守约定的，如果到拿索之后我还没有长出尾巴，我自己会离开。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的表情变得有些僵硬，似乎连他自己也意识到他对少年的要求太过严厉。但男人丝毫没有安慰少年的意思，他换了个舒服一些的姿势依靠在身后的树干上，示意少年将披风还给他。  
　　  
　　“明天天一亮我们就必须启程，既然这里迈罗能够来到这里，就证明有人在追踪我们，尽早休息吧。”  
　　  
　　但悟空没有把披风还给贝吉塔，而是挣扎着站了起来，坐在了男人的身边，把一半盖在男人的身上。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔像是看怪物一样看着悟空的举动，少年顿时涨红了脸。  
　　  
　　“对不起。”  
　　  
　　见男人皱起了眉，悟空赶紧解释：“啊！我的意思是——我很抱歉我又向你道歉，可我还是要先说一句对不起——因为我真的很冷，所以我很需要你的……披风……”  
　　  
　　“所以你打算要我和你分享我的披风？”  
　　  
　　男人难以置信地反问，从来没有人向他提出过这样的要求。  
　　  
　　见贝吉塔一副不愿意跟他分享的样子，悟空有些不满地说：“嘿！这披风还是我托人帮你做的！”  
　　  
　　男人的脸色变得更差了，悟空慌忙地放低了姿态央求。  
　　  
　　“我真的很怕冷，拜托了，贝吉塔先生。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔无奈地皱着眉闭上了双眼，指着远处的草垛呵斥：“哼，带着我的披风离我远点，臭小子！”  
　　  
　　少年受宠若惊地点点头，起身一瘸一拐地向草垛走去。他抱着男人的披风躺在松软的草垛上，男人斜靠在树干上，似乎已经进入了假寐的状态。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，对不……”男人似乎动了一下，少年马上改口，“我是说，谢谢！”  
　　  
　　2  
　　  
　　丛林的夜，从未有过寂静无声的时刻。  
　　  
　　悟空伏在茂盛的草丛间，像一只伏击猎物的豹。他不太明白自己为什么要守在这个地方，男人交代他这么去做，他只能听话地待在这里。他完美地控制着自己的身体与气息，仿佛完全融入了夜色一般，没有人也没有生物能够发现他的存在。  
　　  
　　这是他与贝吉塔一同上路的第十天。自从那次悟空遇到迈罗之后，贝吉塔变得更加警惕谨慎。就像今天，在悟空已经选好了安营扎寨的场所，男人突然变了脸色，要求悟空留守在原地隐藏哪里都不准去。  
　　  
　　“老老实实地待在这里，如果你不想被野兽撕碎的话。”  
　　  
　　除了服从，少年别无选择。因为从他们结伴同行的那一刻开始，男人便不止一次地威胁他如果违抗命令的话就扔下他一人离开。虽然少年凭借他的追踪能力他能轻而易举地再次追上男人，但为了不让这个他好不容易才得到的“伙伴”不高兴，他尽量让自己对男人的要求百依百顺。  
　　  
　　顺从男人的安排对悟空来说没有什么损失，就像他顺从他人对自己的期待一样。只是男人总让他待在一个地方然后独自行动，这十天里悟空与男人共同行动的时间大概不会超过十个小时。  
　　  
　　这种感觉很不好，被保护被轻视的感觉，但为什么自己会表现得如此糟糕。  
　　  
　　夜露沾湿了少年的衣物，寒冷如潮水般侵袭着他的身体。悟空不禁打了个寒战，他可是最怕冷的。  
　　  
　　这种时候不应该找个开阔的营地，架起篝火，烤熟收获的猎物，饱餐一顿然后美美地睡上一觉吗？  
　　  
　　“喔……啊……”  
　　  
　　一声长啸打断了悟空的思路，一股腐臭的气息瞬间侵入他的鼻腔，这让悟空差点直接呕吐了出来。  
　　  
　　少年从未闻过如此难闻的味道。如果男人的味道是美酒的话，那么这股味道就像肉铺常年未清理的水沟里的淤泥，腥气十足且腐臭至极。  
　　  
　　悟空不禁捂住了鼻子，他的嗅觉本来就很灵敏，对常人来说都已经很浓烈的臭味到他这里会被放大一百倍，他简直要被熏了过去。  
　　  
　　该死，到底是什么东西。  
　　  
　　大地突然开始震动，仿佛有什么庞然大物正在朝着悟空的方向快步走来，少年努力让自己在怪物引发的地震中稳住身体。腐臭的味道越来越浓烈，他几乎要背过气去。要不是男人要求自己躲在这里不准离开，悟空早就忍不住爬出草丛看看这到底是什么恶心的野兽。  
　　  
　　震动突然停止了，而空气中腐臭的味道并没有减少。这股味道太过浓烈，它仿佛无处不在，悟空几乎无法辨认它的方位。少年微微仰起上身，试图越过茂密的草丛观察到底发生了什么。  
　　  
　　悟空终于看见了腐臭味道的来源。  
　　  
　　那是一头高达10英尺的食人魔。他的皮肤看起来就像岩石，苍白并布满了伤痕。双眼细小得就像两粒黄豆，面部中心的两条细缝姑且算作他的鼻子。但他的嘴极大，一直延伸到同样细小得和体型格格不入的耳朵根部，就好像有人在一块岩石之上生生劈出了一道极深的裂缝。  
　　  
　　苍白的怪物站在离悟空300英尺的灌木丛间，夜色中他就像一尊会移动的雕像。他那细缝般的鼻孔一张一合，在努力地嗅着什么。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔说的没错，还有别的龙族在追踪他们。少年不敢肯定以食人魔的体型与高度是不是已经发现了自己，他听其他猎人说过他们视力很差，嗅觉也并不灵敏，主要是依靠听觉来寻找猎物。或许他只要躲在这里一动不动就能避开这个棘手的怪物，但按照贝吉塔的说法，自己的气味非常特殊会吸引来龙族生物，那么他躲不躲都将无济于事的。  
　　  
　　自己现在应该是继续躲藏还是主动迎战呢？  
　　  
　　悟空一动不动地伏倒在地上，思考着下一步他该怎么做。而他没有注意到的是，就在他的身后，一个黑影正在慢慢接近他。  
　　  
　　“唔！”  
　　  
　　还没等悟空发出声音，黑影一把捂住了他的嘴。少年挣扎了几下，闻到了一股熟悉的好闻味道。  
　　  
　　那是贝吉塔！  
　　  
　　“你还真是听话，年轻人。”贝吉塔低沉而充满磁性的声音缭绕在悟空的耳边，他半跪在地上俯身压迫着少年，用嘲笑的语气轻声说，“可惜警惕性太低，我甚至可以直接一刀捅死你。”  
　　  
　　那是因为食人魔的味道太浓烈了。  
　　  
　　悟空用力地摇摇头，可男人的束缚让他没法说话。他不满地扭动了几下，男人便放开了他。少年在男人放开自己的瞬间转过身来，男人正居高临下地看着自己，就像他们相遇的那个晚上一样。  
　　  
　　“听着，我需要你接下来做几件事。”  
　　  
　　男人压低了声音，俯下身来在少年的耳畔低语起来，似乎完全没有察觉少年紧绷的身体和涨红的脸颊。  
　　  
　　虽然悟空知道，贝吉塔不过是为了不被食人魔察觉，才在如此接近的距离，以他们两人才能听到的音量交代他接下来需要做的事情，但这样的亲密依旧让他心动不已。他的心脏狂跳不止，他既想尽快摆脱对方的束缚，又无比贪恋此刻的触感。男人好闻的味道似乎已经盖过了食人魔的腐臭，迅速包裹了他的全身，直到男人起身的那一刻才惊醒过来。  
　　  
　　“明白了吗？”  
　　  
　　悟空点点头，脸依旧发烫。不知道夜色是不是帮他隐藏好了这一点，不然男人会更加看不起自己。  
　　  
　　“Goodboy。”男人微微牵动嘴角，拍拍自己的脸再次消失在夜色之中。  
　　  
　　悟空晃了晃脑袋，腐臭的味道瞬间将他从迷迷糊糊的状态中拉了出来。少年有些不满地瞪着眼前这头怪物，冲着食人魔吹了个口哨。  
　　  
　　“这里！你这个瞎子！”  
　　  
　　苍白的怪物顿时停止了搜寻，大声咆哮着朝着悟空的方向跑来。  
　　  
　　少年急忙起身，抓紧了手中的弓箭向前奔逃。可食人魔的速度比他想象中的要快很多，虽然他已经越过了好几个深坑和土堆，但对方却也与自己保持着十几英尺的距离并且越来越近，仿佛丛林里复杂的地形对食人魔的体型来说如履平地。  
　　  
　　少年绕了一个圈，看准了眼前的一颗大树，一把抓住树干窜了上去。谁知追逐少年的怪物仿佛知道他要上树一般，举起双手往地上重重一击。  
　　  
　　“哇哦！！”  
　　  
　　刚抓住树干的悟空被硬生生地震落，一个翻滚倒在地上。后背的疼痛让少年禁不住咳嗽起来，他捂着胸口瞪着向他压迫而来的苍白怪物。  
　　  
　　食人魔的身体完全遮住了丛林的所有光线，悟空整个人都覆盖在他的阴影里。黄豆大的双眼闪烁着绿色的光芒，那张仿佛被生生劈开的大嘴咧到了耳根，冲着少年大吼。  
　　  
　　食人魔的大嘴就在自己的眼前，悟空能够感觉到食人魔的口水滴在自己的胸口上。  
　　  
　　奇怪的是面对他从未遇到过的龙族生物，悟空并没有感到太多的恐惧，更多的是兴奋与紧张。少年眨了眨他那明亮的双眼，拔出一支箭拉满了弓弦。  
　　  
　　瞄准他的眼睛，不能失手。  
　　  
　　悟空在心里默念着贝吉塔的嘱咐，但他的手依旧在有些微微发抖。也就是那一瞬间的犹豫，苍白的怪物一掌打掉了少年手中的弓箭。少年顿时飞了出去，手中的长弓也被折成了两端。悟空瞪大了双眼，他身上已经没有其他武器了。  
　　  
　　“你在干什么，年轻人！”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的声音从食人魔的身后传来，苍白的怪物咆哮着转身，正面迎上一跃而起的男人。天知道男人拥有多大的力量，这头10英尺的食人魔居然被他一脚踢翻在地。贝吉塔迅速沿着怪物的身体一路向上，双手紧握长剑，狠狠刺入了食人魔的咽喉。  
　　  
　　长剑贯穿了怪物的颈项。苍白的怪物顿时抓狂般地挥舞着双手，男人一边稳住自己一边死死地握着剑柄，剑刃又没入了几分。在几声震天的嘶吼之后，食人魔终于垂下了双手，不再动弹。  
　　  
　　男人面无表情地擦去溅在脸上的血，用脚踩着食人魔的脖子用力拔出了长剑。瘫坐在地上的悟空盯着男人的动作，抿紧了嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔…”  
　　  
　　“我叫你瞄准他的眼睛。”男人眼皮都没有抬，“然后你做了什么？”  
　　  
　　悟空不知道自己该如何回答，刚才那一瞬间他确实犹豫了。以他的水平他不该在这样的距离迟疑，但他害怕自己失手，害怕在男人面前再出洋相。  
　　  
　　“对不起。我只是太想……”  
　　  
　　太想向你证明我能够帮你了。  
　　  
　　“我不管你想什么，我只看你做了什么。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔将长剑收入鞘中，冷冷地瞪了少年一眼。  
　　  
　　悟空失落地垂下了肩膀，他再一次在男人给自己的测试中失败。他越是想向男人证明自己，就越是在关键时刻把事情搞砸。  
　　  
　　少年烦躁地挠着头，目前为止他确实没有给男人带来任何好处。他的气味引来数不清的怪物，导致他们的行程也因此改变，而他的畏寒体质更加拖延了不少进度，连悟空自己都惊讶男人居然还能容忍自己。或许他确实是一时冲动，因为自己的任性而成为男人的负担。但他真的不想就此放弃——即使他担心在这么下去男人会赶走自己。  
　　  
　　“如果你只想着依靠你那些过去的经验和那点天赋的小聪明。”男人拾起那把断成两截的弓递给少年，“我想我这十天是一个很好的测试，你完全没有资格做我的旅伴。”  
　　  
　　男人的话依旧让自己无法反驳，悟空有些无奈地接过他断成两截的弓，情绪更加低落。  
　　  
　　“为什么你总是把话说得那么绝对。”  
　　  
　　“因为我已经给了你够多的机会了。”  
　　  
　　悟空再次无言以对，他不敢去看男人明亮的双眸，他怕看到自己倒映在男人双眸中失败者般的影子。  
　　  
　　“但是选择权在你。”贝吉塔说着把自己的弓箭丢给了少年，“下一次，我不会救你。”  
　　  
　　他还是把自己当作一个孩子，任性的孩子，这让悟空更加不开心。但是他似乎确实没有理由不满，毕竟贝吉塔对他来说是一个长辈，甚至可能是一个尊贵数倍的长辈。他能够跟在对方的身边，已经是一件很不容易的事情了。但自己必须做些什么，至少能够分担一些负担而不是增加负担。  
　　  
　　悟空加快了步伐，他正想跟上男人的脚步再说些什么，突然听到身后一阵异响。原本已然死去的食人魔居然从地上爬了起来，挥手便向他们攻击。  
　　  
　　“小心！”  
　　  
　　悟空赶紧蹲伏躲过食人魔的拳峰，他试图去抓住走在前方的贝吉塔和他一起蹲下，却没想到男人反而迎难而上直接冲向了诈尸的怪物。  
　　  
　　“看来这家伙还没死透。”  
　　  
　　男人牵动嘴角，露出一个邪气而傲慢微笑。他趁这个苍白的怪物低头之时跃到了食人魔的背上，拔出他的长剑再次刺向方才他制造的创口。可这一次却没有之前那般顺利，食人魔及时地护住了他早已贯穿的颈项，一把抓住了在他的后颈活动的赛亚人，怒吼着捏紧了双手。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔！贝吉塔！”  
　　  
　　悟空焦急地大喊，一路上他看到的都是男人过关斩将的英姿，他第一次遇到对方被动挨打的情况。男人被怪物捏在手心里，表情变得越来越痛苦。  
　　  
　　“你还在等什么，还需要我提醒你吗！”  
　　  
　　悟空这才反应过来，他急忙拔出一只箭，拉满了贝吉塔给自己的新弓。食人魔应是听到了少年的声音，空出一只手来朝着少年的方向挥来。悟空急忙一个翻滚从食人魔的脚下溜走，站在了怪物的后方。  
　　  
　　“嘿！”少年大声喊着，拉满了弓弦，“放开他！”  
　　  
　　屏气、凝神、发射，离弦的弓箭沿着它既定的轨迹望着食人魔黄豆大的眸子飞去。急速飞来的箭头倒映在浑浊的眼球中，直接刺穿了怪物的头部。食人魔咆哮着跪倒在地上，紧握男人的手上下挥舞着。  
　　  
　　少年随即补上了一发，命中了食人魔的另一只眼睛。闷雷般的喊叫声响彻这成片森林，栖息在丛林顶端的飞鸟顿时被惊起，鸣叫着飞过他们的头顶。已然进入状态的弓箭手微微一笑，连续补上了几发，分别命中了怪物的膝盖和手腕。  
　　  
　　这头庞然大物终于松开了手，轰然倒地。  
　　  
　　悟空缓缓放下了握弓的手，释然般地长叹一口气。他不住地喘息着，胸口依然咚咚咚直响。他居然做到了，在男人的面前，并且他救了对方，他有些不敢相信自己居然真的做到了。  
　　  
　　在食人魔倒地前一刻挣脱的贝吉塔站在悟空的不远处，抱着双臂沉默地望着少年。少年抓着弓箭全身颤抖着，不知是因为成功的兴奋还是惊魂未定，亦或是他只是冷得发抖。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，我没事……不对，你没事吧？”  
　　  
　　男人不禁嗤笑出声，他伸手将自己的披风卸下扔给了悟空，向少年做出了一个跟上的手势。  
　　  
　　“唔，谢谢。我确实觉得有些冷。”  
　　  
　　悟空倒也不客气，他接过男人的披风披在了自己的身上，一副心满意足的样子。突然仿佛意识到了什么，他快步追上男人问：“其实你是故意的对吗？你知道只有射中食人魔的眼睛才能杀死他们。”  
　　  
　　“我觉得你需要控制一下你的自作多情。”  
　　  
　　“但是你确实把你的披风给了我，还愿意继续带着我上路。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔没有立即回答，他盯着悟空的脸许久，直到悟空的脸红到了脖子根。  
　　  
　　别这么盯着我。悟空在心里小声求救着，男人似乎听到了他心里的求救声，移开目光转身继续前行。  
　　  
　　“你真的想知道原因吗？”  
　　  
　　悟空点点头，脸上的余温还未褪去。  
　　  
　　“那么，就好好感谢一下你这张脸吧。”  
　　  
　　3  
　　  
　　悟空花了很长时间去琢磨贝吉塔的话究竟是什么意思。  
　　  
　　他总不会夸自己长得好看吧？虽然从前是有不少姑娘这么夸过自己，但说这话的可是贝吉塔啊！悟空打死都无法想象男人会因为自己的长相而带上自己冒险。  
　　  
　　我又不是一个姑娘。  
　　  
　　悟空不解地望着男人的背影，尽可能地发挥自己的想象力猜测男人的想法。  
　　  
　　这说不通啊，而且要论皮相的话，就算是以悟空的审美观，男人也比自己俊朗数倍。  
　　  
　　不对，应该说是贝吉塔的脸对悟空来说是另一个世界的俊朗，这37年来他从来没见过像眼前的这个人这样的脸。贝吉塔的脸不是他所接受的审美观中标准的美男子的脸，却依旧有着致命的吸引力。  
　　  
　　很多时候少年觉得他早已忘记了性别的概念，他只感觉到有一股强大的、来自他的内心深处的、被称为本能的力量在催促着他做些什么。至于要做些什么，悟空却不知道。  
　　  
　　这感觉就像进入发情期的野生动物。  
　　  
　　想到这里悟空的脸又红了起来，他的内心涌起一种奇妙的感觉，这种感觉在男人身上好闻的气味的催化下，让悟空的脑袋变得晕晕乎乎的。他努力眨着眼睛让自己保持清醒，可视线却越来越模糊，贝吉塔的身影在他的视线里摇晃着，这让男人变得更加——吸引人。  
　　  
　　等等，我这是怎么了？  
　　  
　　突然悟空眼前一黑，双腿一屈跪坐在地上。一股燥热感从他的尾椎骨腾起，沿着脊柱一直蔓延到后颈。他双手撑在地上，大口大口地喘着气，眼前的景象变得越来越模糊。  
　　  
　　就在悟空以为自己就要晕过去的时候，贝吉塔的声音拉回了他的思绪。  
　　  
　　“你怎么了？”  
　　  
　　男人的声音仿佛来自千里之外，少年怀疑其实对方是站在另一个山头对着自己呼喊。然而脸颊上冰凉的触感让少年分外真实地感觉到，男人就在自己的跟前。  
　　  
　　“我不知道，我觉得，我觉得很热……”  
　　  
　　悟空咳嗽着，他努力睁开自己的双眼。他的眼睛因为难受涌起了一层水雾，少年喘着气看着男人，捂住了自己的心口，这感觉真的好痛苦。  
　　  
　　“燥热、心跳加速、好像有人拿着个烧红的烙铁沿着你的尾椎骨一直往上？”  
　　  
　　“你怎么知道？！”  
　　  
　　“看来你的尾巴快要长出来了。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的表情比平时还要冷静，他伸手穿过悟空的腋下将少年搀扶了起来。依旧处于迷糊状态的悟空摇晃着脑袋，脸上露出兴奋的笑容。  
　　  
　　“真的吗！！我真的要长出尾巴了吗！！”  
　　  
　　悟空说着环抱住了搀起他的贝吉塔，越来越严重的无力感让他几乎把自己所有的重量都压在了男人肩膀上。男人有些厌恶地皱了皱眉，刻意与少年拉开了一定的距离。  
　　  
　　“我们得找个地方让你隐藏起来，这样的情况会反复几次，这会是最危险的一段时间。”贝吉塔换了个姿势将悟空架在自己肩上，“前面就是回音山谷，山谷的入口东侧有一个山洞，你可以在那里熬过去。”  
　　  
　　“我一个人吗？贝吉塔你要去哪儿？”  
　　  
　　“我会和你一起。”贝吉塔叹了一口气，“丢下一个毫无还手之力的未成年人，这不是一个王……一个成年赛亚人该做的事情。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔皱起了眉，表情有些尴尬。但悟空并没有在意对方差点说漏嘴的内容，他的意识游离在消失的边缘，几乎是在梦游一般对男人说话。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，谢谢你。”  
　　  
　　听到少年的话，他的眉头皱得更紧了。  
　　  
　　“每次你都威胁我说要丢下我，但实际上你都会回来。我知道，其实你并不需要这样做的。只是我想弄清楚一件事，你做这些为……”  
　　  
　　悟空的声音戛然而止，他终于支撑不下去失去了意识。少年软绵绵地斜靠在贝吉塔的肩上，像未满月的婴儿般陷入了深深的睡眠。  
　　  
　　悟空的脑袋抵在贝吉塔的侧脸上，奶香般的味道持续冲击着男人的神经。一滴冷汗从贝吉塔的额头缓缓淌下，男人默默闭上双眼，开始集中自己的注意力。  
　　  
　　很快他驱赶走了来自本能的冲动，恢复了方才冷静到冷漠的表情。  
　　  
　　“我做的这些，并不是为你。”  
　　  
　　那一刻贝吉塔的表情第一次变得丰富起来，他仿佛在回忆一件不愿意回忆却又渴望回忆的事情，复杂的情绪在他脸上以极其微妙的形式展现着，让他看起来仿佛在上演一出仅用表情便能完成的哑剧。  
　　  
　　熟睡中的悟空显然听不到也看不到男人的反应，他像一个孩子一样蜷缩在男人的怀里，享受着属于他的宁静时刻。  
　　  
　　少年在黑暗中不知道沉睡了多久，仿佛过了一个世纪一般他才慢慢睁开自己的双眼，发现自己维持着失去意识时刻的姿势，蜷缩在男人的怀里。而男人则坐在一棵樟树下，看起来有些睡眠不足。  
　　  
　　“你醒了？”  
　　  
　　我的天呐！  
　　  
　　悟空猛地坐了起来，他居然就这么靠在男人的怀里睡着了！而且男人居然没有直接把他丢在一旁！要知道前十天的每个晚上，只要他进入对方方圆三米以内就会被男人斥责让他滚远点！今天是怎么了！  
　　  
　　“你现在倒看起来没事了。”  
　　  
　　“我……我……”悟空不敢去看男人的脸了，赶紧转移话题来掩饰自己的尴尬，“我…我是说，我们……我们这是在哪？”  
　　  
　　“原地，你指望我拖着你去回音山谷？”  
　　  
　　什么？贝吉塔就这么抱着自己坐到天亮吗？  
　　  
　　悟空眨了眨双眼，男人眼中的疲倦很好地证明了他的猜测。少年感觉自己好像亵渎了什么宝贵的东西一般充满了负罪感，他小心翼翼地往男人相反的方向挪动了一下距离，低声道歉。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，我也不想这样。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔没有回答他，他似乎很感谢少年主动的远离，长吁了一口气向后靠去，开始闭目养神。  
　　  
　　男人需要休息，看得出来他整个晚上都在强迫自己保持清醒。悟空感到非常内疚，但他却没有其他弥补的办法。少年只能安静地坐在一旁，这是他唯一能做的事情。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔只睡了大概半个小时便醒了过来。  
　　  
　　或许是长年逃亡的生活让男人磨练出了在短暂的时间里迅速恢复体力的能力，也或许是男人天生的警惕性让他根本无法在一个不安全的地方休息太久。虽然男人略显疲惫，他依旧按部就班地处理了他们停留过的痕迹，告诉少年他们可以继续上路了。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔就好像来自另一个世界的人。  
　　  
　　不同于悟空37年来安逸到连争吵都只限于邻里之间的生活，男人的生活充满了危险、厮杀、逃亡。这十天悟空所碰到的龙族生物比他37年来遇到的猎物种类还要多，虽然他知道这都是他所引来的，但看到男人熟练干脆的手法，他可以想象得出男人曾经过着怎样的生活。  
　　  
　　虽然他们都曾独自一人，也都无家可归，但是他们的生活却是完全不同的。悟空想，如果自己和男人互换位置，他恐怕早就曝尸荒野了。  
　　  
　　这让悟空愈发感到愧疚，他一直以为自己能够帮上些忙，而实际上他确实和男人所说的一样，是一个累赘。那么男人为什么要带着自己呢？  
　　  
　　悟空盯着前方男人的背影，不知道为何，这一刻他非常想知道答案。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，你是不是说过进入青春期的赛亚人通常会被比他强大的成年男性赛亚人吸引？”  
　　  
　　男人没有回头，以默认的方式回答了少年的问题。  
　　  
　　“那我明白我为什么会对你有这种感觉了。”  
　　  
　　“等你的尾巴长出来，它会消失。”  
　　  
　　男人的声音毫无起伏，悟空缓缓垂下了眼帘，他不知道自己是该开心还是该难过。  
　　  
　　“但是你也说过我的气味对你也有着致命的吸引力。”  
　　  
　　“你在暗示什么吗，年轻人？”  
　　  
　　“我不是那个意思，我……”  
　　  
　　悟空慌忙摆着手解释，贝吉塔已经停了下来转身瞪着自己，这让少年分外后悔方才自己的发言。  
　　  
　　“那你是什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“我，我只是……”  
　　  
　　男人微微昂起头，他那高傲的脸有一半暴露在灿烂的阳光下，一半隐藏在丛林的阴影里。虽然他的个子确实没有悟空高，但是少年还是有一种被俯视的错觉。  
　　  
　　“我警告你，年轻人！如果你再自以为是地说些多余的话，相信我，我有的是办法对付你。你以为我真的是带上你去冒险吗？”  
　　  
　　“不是吗？”少年睁着大大的双眼，他毫不掩饰自己的失望，停下了脚步，“我以为，我真的说服了你，你也接受了我。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔不带感情地瞥了悟空一眼，这让少年感觉胸口一阵刺痛。  
　　  
　　“这么说，你并不是被我说服了……”  
　　  
　　男人微微牵动嘴角，转过身去。  
　　  
　　“所以为什么要带上我，贝吉塔！”  
　　  
　　男人不理会他，加快了前进的步伐。这一次悟空没有追上去，他只是站在原地，看着男人离自己越来越远，却迈不出他的步伐。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔！贝吉塔！”  
　　  
　　悟空叫喊着，一时间他感觉他就要失去他第一个也是唯一的伙伴了。他不住地呼喊着对方的名字，却感觉自己的脚好些灌了铅一般，动弹不得。  
　　  
　　就在少年几乎要哭出来的时候，男人终于回头了。对方用一种无奈的表情看着自己，而他也只能用祈求的目光看着男人——实际上他做任何事都是强词夺理的苛求，只是他觉得如果他不试一试，可能会永远都不知道这次他以为是他靠自己争取来的旅行的真相。  
　　  
　　“你能告诉我实话吗？我只想知道……为什么……”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔深吸一口气，双手交握，似乎在缓解某种情绪。悟空有些惊讶，在他面前表现得如此完美和冷酷的男人居然也有焦躁不安的时候。  
　　  
　　“我要带你去见一个人，他大概就在这附近。”  
　　  
　　“谁？谁在附近？”  
　　  
　　“你的父亲，巴达克。”  
　　  
　　4  
　　  
　　悟空从来没有觉得如此沮丧过。  
　　  
　　他变得异常沉默，像一个天生没有舌头的人一样静静地跟在贝吉塔的身后。  
　　  
　　自己不是应该感到高兴吗？  
　　  
　　贝吉塔知道自己来自哪里，知道自己的父亲是谁，并且男人正要带着自己去见自己的父亲，这也就是说他即将拥有一个真正的家庭。男人在带着自己回家，不再独自一人，不再无家可归，这不就是他一直想要的东西吗？他应该比当初他以为自己说服对方带上自己还要高兴才对。  
　　  
　　可是悟空一点都高兴不起来，虽然他一点都不为男人隐瞒着他这件事感到生气。他感觉心里突然少了什么东西，即使那东西只是曾经属于他而已——或者他以为自己曾经拥有过。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔毫无感情地把少年所有的反应都解释为本能，并且告诫他不要试图顺应着本能对他的驱使做出一些他注定会后悔的事情。可为什么男人认定这些事不该发生，男人对此闭口不谈。  
　　  
　　自从这场旅程开始后，一切都不像少年想象得那般令他振奋。大部分的时间他们都在赶路，或者可以说是在逃亡。而他试图与男人达成的伙伴关系，也在他一次又一次的失败与冒犯之后变成了现在这般模样。  
　　  
　　这场旅程没有让他们更加接近，而是更加地疏远。  
　　  
　　悟空觉得男人对他的信任在逐渐减弱，甚至比他们最初相遇的那晚还要少，这不是他想要的。少年开始觉得，如果他知道会发展到今天这个地步，他宁愿在男人拒绝他的请求，他宁愿独自一人。  
　　  
　　而不是像现在，一种他只是一个附带品的感觉。  
　　  
　　带着这样的心情，悟空他们已经抵达了回音山谷并找到了洞穴，按照计划少年将在这里度过他一生中最危险的时段，直到他长出尾巴他们才会再次上路。  
　　  
　　就在贝吉塔来到洞口的时候，少年沉默地递上了准备好的火把，拦在了贝吉塔的面前。他取下自己的一只弓箭涂上了一些羊油，点燃它后往洞里射去。弓箭保持着燃烧，划了一个完美的弧度一直飞到了他们视线的尽头，无声地落到了地上。  
　　  
　　“看来我们现在可以进去了。”少年收起弓箭，举着火把率先走了进去。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔挑了挑眉，他没有料到少年会做出这般举动。虽然实际上他应该适当表扬一下少年的表现，但比起称赞，少年的突然转变的态度更加让人在意。  
　　  
　　“谨慎是好事，年轻人。但我已经告诉过你，我曾经来过这里，你这是在质疑我的判断力吗？”  
　　  
　　“凡事总会有变化，贝吉塔。即便你认识这里的每一块石头，你也无法确定在你不在的时候这里发生过什么。”  
　　  
　　“注意你的语气，年轻人。”  
　　  
　　“我是在协助你，贝吉塔。”悟空说着又取下了一支箭夹在弓上，“即便你觉得我只会拖后腿，我也能够让你看看我究竟能做些什么。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔不禁牵动嘴角，在他看来悟空的样子和一个在万圣节没有拿到糖果的孩子没有区别。  
　　  
　　“你这是在闹脾气吗？”贝吉塔加快了步伐超过了少年，回头露出一个嘲讽的微笑，“当你知道你并没有真正地说服我之后？”  
　　  
　　“这很重要吗？”  
　　  
　　悟空的脸上写满了“我就是因为这个”，这让贝吉塔有些哭笑不得。  
　　  
　　“不重要，但对我来说，你现在的表现让人不悦。”  
　　  
　　“不悦？你在乎的不过就是，我为什么开始反抗你。”  
　　  
　　“那你告诉我为什么。”  
　　  
　　悟空的抿紧了嘴唇，他似乎在挣扎着要不要说出接下来他要说的话。他那晶亮的大眼睛带着不甘与愤懑，目不转睛地盯着男人的脸。  
　　  
　　男人则微微昂着头，拔出长剑立在地上，双手握住剑柄低垂着眼帘看着少年，这让少年再次退缩了。  
　　  
　　“说啊，你想让我等多久。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔微笑着，虽然他的脸上只是带着淡淡的笑容，但依旧让人感受得到，如果执意要反抗他将会有多么糟糕的下场。在威胁人这方面，贝吉塔真是个经验丰富的混蛋。  
　　  
　　但即便如此，悟空还是选择说了出来，或者——他是吼了出来。  
　　  
　　“因为我现在明白了！即使我一味地顺从你也没办法让你满意！没办法让你把我当一个伙伴来对待！”  
　　  
　　面对少年激烈的表达，贝吉塔只是拍了拍肩上的尘土，继续将手放在剑柄上。  
　　  
　　“你还真是强人所难啊，年轻人。”  
　　  
　　“或许我是有些自不量力，但这并不意味这你可以把我当一个孩子一样来对待！”  
　　  
　　“你不是吗？”  
　　  
　　“不是！”悟空提高了音量，试图让自己听起来更加可信一点。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔不屑地挑了挑眉，做了一个请便的手势。  
　　  
　　“那就证明给我看。”  
　　  
　　“我会的！”  
　　  
　　男人耸了耸肩，牵动嘴角。  
　　  
　　“不过我似乎记得，我已经给过你很多次机会了。”  
　　  
　　男人的话戳到了悟空的痛处，很明显少年开始动摇了。但他依旧要让自己保持一个自信的姿态。悟空很清楚，如果他自己都不相信自己，他怎么能够让男人相信他呢。  
　　  
　　“我不需要你给我机会也能证明给你看！”悟空抓紧了手中的弓箭，指着男人说，“总有一天你会真正地接纳我的！我向你保证！”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔沉默了，他一语不发地望着指着自己的少年，让人捉摸不清他在想些什么。  
　　  
　　少年感到一丝害怕，他有些担心自己是不是做得太过分了。以这十几天他对男人的了解，这种时候他应该已经被男人拎着领子挖苦到想挖个洞钻下去才对。  
　　  
　　但是贝吉塔什么也没说，他将长剑重新收回了剑鞘，转身继续前进。  
　　  
　　悟空这次真的感到害怕了，几乎是出于本能的反应，他赶忙跟了上去。他不敢离男人太近，他怕这会更加激怒男人；但他也不敢离男人太远，他担心这一次男人是真的会丢下他离开。虽然他嘴上说着一些漂亮话，那也不过是他发泄情绪的逞能行为。  
　　  
　　如果男人真的要离开，他怎么可能阻止得了呢？  
　　  
　　“谢谢你带我去见我的父亲，贝吉塔。”  
　　  
　　悟空试图打破方才的争吵遗留下来的尴尬气氛。  
　　  
　　“无论如何，我必须感谢你带上我。”  
　　  
　　“等见到他之后再考虑要不要谢我吧。”贝吉塔不带感情地回答，突然停了下来，“或者，你想先见见你的兄弟。”  
　　  
　　“什么？！”  
　　  
　　“出来吧，我知道你已经听得够久了。”  
　　  
　　话音刚落，贝吉塔的匕首便飞了出去。黑暗中传来一声尖叫，叮的一声，听起来匕首砸中了岩壁。  
　　  
　　“天呐好险！”  
　　  
　　一个高个长发的男人惊魂未定地从阴影里走了出来，手上拿着贝吉塔方才扔出去的匕首。  
　　  
　　“我不是故意偷听的！刚才你们的吵架声整个山谷都能听得到……”  
　　  
　　长发男人一边说着一边揉了揉自己的胸口，他先是盯着悟空露出一个微笑，然后恭恭敬敬地向昂首而立的男人鞠了一躬。  
　　  
　　“很荣幸能够再次见到您，yourhighness。”  
　　  
　　他的腰上缠着一条毛茸茸的尾巴，他也是一个赛亚人。  
　　  
　　“Yourhighness？难道贝吉塔是……”  
　　  
　　悟空瞪大了双眼，长发男人对着自己眨了眨眼，说。  
　　  
　　“你该庆幸你能活着，我的弟弟。这可是贝吉塔王子，与奈法利安战斗过的英雄。我真不敢相信，除了我们的父亲，还有谁敢这么和王子殿下说话。抱歉我的殿下，我的弟弟并不是有意冒犯您的。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔挑了挑眉，不悦地回道：“我希望你好好管教一下你的弟弟，这家伙至今还用着一个星国人的名字，他的赛亚名字呢？”  
　　  
　　“您指的是卡卡罗特？我的父亲很早就给他取了名字了，我以为您知道，殿下。”  
　　  
　　“我不可能去在意这种小事。”  
　　  
　　“等等，你们是不是跳过了一些什么东西？”悟空打断了两个无视他的赛亚人，双手抱着脑袋大声喊，“我才知道我的亲生父亲在这附近，刚刚又知道贝吉塔是赛亚人王子，然后你是我的……”  
　　  
　　悟空指着长发男人。  
　　  
　　“你的哥哥，卡卡罗特。”  
　　  
　　“这一点我已经理解了，但你叫我什么，卡罗德？”  
　　  
　　“是卡卡罗特，我一直以为只有我的名字发音比较难。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔和悟空都挑起了眉，长发男人自讨没趣地耸了耸肩。  
　　  
　　“好吧，就当我没说过。不过殿下，您亲自到这里来还带着我失散多年的弟弟，还真是……”  
　　  
　　“出乎意料？”  
　　  
　　“不，是喜出望外，我的殿下。”  
　　  
　　很显然，这个长发男人很擅长与喜欢挖苦威胁人的贝吉塔周旋，就好像他们从很早以前以这种模式相处一般。悟空把这一切都看在眼里，他已经无法再忍受他们当着自己的面，以一种将他排除在外的架势对话了，走到两人中间挡住了双方的视线。  
　　  
　　“嘿！你们不觉得应该先和我解释一下然后再继续你们的对话吗？”  
　　  
　　“稍后拉蒂兹会向你解释。”贝吉塔瞥了一眼少年，拨开对方继续问，“现在告诉我，巴达克在哪儿？我知道他就在这附近。”  
　　  
　　“我们的父亲很快就能到这里了，不过殿下，您真的想要见他吗？”  
　　  
　　“有什么异议吗？”  
　　  
　　“没有！”被称为拉蒂兹的男人摆摆手，露出一个担忧又无奈的笑容，“我只是想确认一下您会不会把这个山洞毁了，毕竟这是我们目前唯一的藏身之处。”  
　　  
　　“看来没有这个必要了，儿子。”一个浑厚的声音从贝吉塔的身后传来，另一个成年赛亚人从洞内走进了他们的视线范围，“我已经到了。”  
　　  
　　看到他们的父亲巴达克的瞬间，悟空立即明白了贝吉塔让他感谢自己的脸的意思。  
　　  
　　悟空和他的父亲长得一模一样，相貌、体型甚至到眉锋的纹路，他们都像一个模子里刻出来的一样。只是他父亲的左脸上多了一道十字伤疤，显得更加成熟沧桑。  
　　  
　　“哦，看来他是先到了。”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹有些担忧地望了一眼背对着他父亲的贝吉塔，男人的表情变得有些僵硬，却依然很好地保持着目中无人的架势。男人没有回头，交叉双臂站在原地。  
　　  
　　“我真没想到能再次见到你，mypr…yourhighness。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔没有理会他，他垂下手放在腰间，微微握紧了剑柄。  
　　  
　　巴达克没有注意到对方的这个小动作，上前一步更加接近对方。  
　　  
　　“当然我更没想到的是，你居然还把我的儿子带了回来，我真不知道该如何表达我的谢意。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔依旧不说话，见男人不搭理他，巴达克有些尴尬地笑了笑，转而向一脸震惊的悟空。  
　　  
　　“嗨，卡卡罗特，你应该也看得出来，我是你的父亲。”  
　　  
　　“可你看起来很年轻，说不定我们也是兄弟。”  
　　  
　　“兄弟？哈哈哈，谢谢你的称赞，我可是比这位殿下还要年长几个世纪的老骨头啊。”  
　　  
　　巴达克说着很自然地拍了拍贝吉塔的肩膀，男人全身一僵，仿佛积蓄已久的怒火被瞬间点燃一般，他突然拔出长剑猛地朝巴达克的腰间一记横斩。  
　　  
　　几乎是出于本能反应，巴达克往后一闪，躲开了贝吉塔的攻击。没有带任何武器的巴达克有些恼怒地看着杀气腾腾的贝吉塔王子，不满地大吼道：“嘿，年轻人，有必要这么做吗？”  
　　  
　　“是没这个必要，但我想看看你这把老骨头还能不能承受得了这一剑。”  
　　  
　　话音刚落，贝吉塔的长剑又冲着巴达克的面门砸了下来，巴达克慌忙下蹲一个翻滚退到远处。他的嘴角浮起一抹浅笑，原本沉寂的双眸闪烁着兴奋的光芒。  
　　  
　　“你还真是……拉蒂兹，把你的剑给我！”  
　　  
　　“接着，爸爸！”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹二话不说把背上的长剑取下丢了过去。  
　　  
　　“谢了，儿子！”巴达克伸手接住抛来的长剑，对拉蒂兹点点头，迅速开始反击。  
　　  
　　悟空紧张看着眼前两个战得不可开交的赛亚人，拽住置身事外一般的拉蒂兹说：“天呐！他们打起来了！我们不需要劝劝他们吗！”  
　　  
　　“别管他们。”拉蒂兹轻松地摆摆手，“我记事起，他们就是这个样子。我只希望他们能控制一下力道，别把我们好不容易建设起来的据点毁了。”  
　　  
　　“据点？”  
　　  
　　“你跟我来就知道了。”  
　　  
　　“可是你看他们…”  
　　  
　　“别担心，打累了他们自然会停下来。”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹强行拉着悟空穿过激斗中的巴达克和贝吉塔，往洞穴深处走去。悟空突然发现这个洞穴并不是真的漆黑一片，渐渐地他在洞穴的深处看到了一丝火光，并隐隐约约听到了些许嘈杂的人声。  
　　  
　　“好了，亲爱的弟弟，我带你看看我们的家——它也将是你的家。”  
　　  
　　5  
　　  
　　这座城市完美地利用了洞穴原有的阶梯型地形，以洞穴中心的石柱为中心，布置得错落有致。最底层的平地中心是一座七层的塔楼，有两条长长的锁链直接联接洞口的防御堡垒和石柱顶端的瞭望台，锁链上有一个仅可站一人的移动平台，看起来是用于紧急情况下  
　　  
　　塔楼周围是一大片平房民居，最外围则是贸易区。由于生活在这里的赛亚人并不需要太多的商品，仅有的几家商铺都只是贩售生活必需品，当然也少不了酒吧，它也是生意最兴隆的商铺。  
　　  
　　平地以上有两层平台般的环形阶梯，基本都是用石头堆砌而成的平房。最顶层的平台非常窄小，仅仅建造了一些木质的平台，仔细一看才发现平台上外围居然驾着一条运送煤矿的传送带，从洞穴的最深处一直联接到洞口的堡垒，少数赛亚人在平台上走来走去，时不时地查看传送带上的煤炭。  
　　  
　　他们居然拥有自己的煤矿！  
　　  
　　站在地下城入口的悟空张大了嘴，不禁惊叹于眼前壮观的景象。  
　　  
　　“TheForbiddenDungeon。”拉蒂兹指着眼前一片灯火辉煌的地下城市，“这是我们的父亲为它取的名字，很合适吧。”  
　　  
　　“是他建造了这座城市？”  
　　  
　　“准确地说，是我们，幸存的赛亚人们。”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹说着顺着坡道向下走去，示意悟空跟上他的脚步。  
　　  
　　“我们的父亲花了十几年的时间集合了莱丁境内的所有赛亚人，最终把据点定在了这里。在这之后十年里我们建造起了这座城市，重新拥有了一个家。”  
　　  
　　“他真是个英雄。”  
　　  
　　“那是当然，我们的父亲可是个了不起的人物，和贝吉塔王子一样，都是赛亚民族的英雄，少了他们任何一人我们都不可能拥有现在的生活。”  
　　  
　　听到这里悟空皱起了眉，他有些感伤地垂下眼帘道：“可我遇到贝吉塔的时候，我和他是孤身一人……”  
　　  
　　“说来话长，当年贝吉塔王子以一人之力阻止了奈法利安之后，我们都以为他已经战死了。而你当时被我们的父亲留在了星国，这么多年来也毫无音讯。二十年前我们才听说贝吉塔王子出现在星国的境内，只是没想到他居然漂洋过海来到了莱丁，还把你带了过来。”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹长叹了一口气，搂过悟空的肩膀，感慨万分。  
　　  
　　“我和爸爸都没想到能够再见到你们，还是一起见到……”  
　　  
　　悟空若有所思地点点头，但他的脑子其实很乱，他有很多很多的问题想问他突然出现的兄弟，但有些不知道从哪个开始。少年苦思冥想了一阵，开口问：“拉蒂兹，我们的母亲呢？”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹有些惊讶地看着悟空，回答：“并不是每一个赛亚人都有母亲的，我的弟弟。王子殿下没有和你解释过，赛亚人是从蛋里面孵化出来的吗？”  
　　  
　　“什么？！蛋！！！我们可是人啊！！即使是赛亚人，怎么可能从蛋里孵出来！！”  
　　  
　　少年惊叫一声，看到不远处有不少赛亚人看向了他的方向，赶紧捂住了自己的嘴。  
　　  
　　“看来是没有说过。”拉蒂兹翻了个白眼，“这么重要的事他居然都没和你说，难怪你看起来对我们一无所知。”  
　　  
　　“因为贝吉塔他一般不和我主动说话，他只告诉过我一些赛亚人进入青春期的生理反应，还有就是赛亚人不需要两性交配就能繁衍的事…”  
　　  
　　“他倒还真是避重就轻，不过介于你还没有长出尾巴，他事先警告你这些也是可以理解的。”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹耸了耸肩，指着前面的一个小店。  
　　  
　　“总之冷静一下我的弟弟，等下我会跟你解释。如果你不讨厌酒气的话，我们去格兰尼坐下慢慢说。”  
　　  
　　格兰尼是地下城的唯一的一间酒吧，由一个白发苍苍的女性赛亚人营业。女性赛亚人本来就少得可怜，更何况是活到这把年代的女性赛亚人。没有人知道她到底活了多久的岁月，但从她满头的银丝、布满皱纹的脸，尤其是她一直挂在吧台后方的弓箭和战斧来看，她一定也是个了不起的人物。  
　　  
　　当拉蒂兹和悟空进入酒吧的时候，几乎所有的人都停下了手头的事，包括酒吧的拥有者。  
　　  
　　“他们为什么都这么看着我。”悟空有些不安地拉着拉蒂兹耳语。  
　　  
　　“因为你很特殊。”  
　　  
　　“因为我还没长出尾巴吗？”  
　　  
　　“比这个特殊多了，等下我跟你解释。”拉蒂兹笑了笑，转而招呼酒吧老板娘，“奶奶，给我来两杯麦芽酒，要浓度最低的那种。”  
　　  
　　被称为奶奶的女性赛亚人把两个木桶大小的酒杯摆在他们面前，上下打量了悟空一番。  
　　  
　　“你们居然把他找回来了，看来巴达克终于可以松一口气了。唉，看到他我就想到了巴达克年轻时候的样子，总有问不完的问题，总有做不完的事情。”  
　　  
　　悟空有些不好意思地挠挠头，虽然他知道奶奶说的是自己的父亲，但现在的自己也差不多是这个德性。  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹笑了笑，将酒杯凑到嘴边压低声音道：“贝吉塔王子也回来了。”  
　　  
　　虽然拉蒂兹已经尽量放低了音量，但整个酒吧还是瞬间安静了下来，很显然，这个消息比悟空的出现更加让他们震惊。有不少人从座位上起身，向拉蒂兹的方向走了过来。  
　　  
　　“看什么看！给我坐下好好喝你们的酒！”  
　　  
　　在奶奶的呵斥之下，所有人的人都乖乖地坐回了座位。满头银发的老妇人不屑地哼了一声，压低声音问：“贝吉塔王子没有死？”  
　　  
　　“是啊，没有死。”拉蒂兹有些头疼地皱起了眉，“他不仅没有死，还把爸爸的继承者给带过来了。”  
　　  
　　“看来我们有好戏看了。”  
　　  
　　“奶奶，别开这种玩笑！那可是赛亚之子！我不觉得他能够原谅当年我们做出的决定，而且按照我对他的了解，他不会轻易放过背叛他的人。”  
　　  
　　“可他也是贝吉塔帝国的王子，他身上流着贝吉塔王的血液。”  
　　  
　　“或许吧，我只是觉得他的归来对我们来说并不是一件好事。”  
　　  
　　“我可以插一句嘴吗？”悟空用力敲击了一下桌面，他看起来很不高兴，“你们到底在说些什么？为什么要这么评价贝吉塔？”  
　　  
　　奶奶笑了笑，打趣地说：“哦，看来在拼命维护王子殿下这件事情上，这家伙和巴达克也是一模一样。”  
　　  
　　“我不是在维护他！只是——你们怎么能这么评价你们的英雄，把他说得好像一个……”  
　　  
　　“他的确是一个非常特殊的赛亚王子。”奶奶的表情一沉，突然神情严肃地盯着悟空明亮的双眼，“记住孩子，你永远不可能彻底地了解一个人。”  
　　  
　　“但我还知道一件事，永远不能因为一个人的其中一面去评判他。”  
　　  
　　一老一小一副剑拔弩张的架势，拉蒂兹赶紧打起了圆场。  
　　  
　　“好了好了，奶奶，他现在还是一个什么都不知道的孩子。”拉蒂兹搂过自己的新弟弟，“啊我差点忘记了，我到这里是给你上生理课的！来来来，先尝尝这里的麦芽酒。”  
　　  
　　悟空挑起了眉，依旧是一副对抗的姿态。  
　　  
　　“我知道你会觉得我在转移话题，但是比起那些陈年往事，你不觉得了解一下你是从哪儿来的比纠结这些风评更加重要吗？”  
　　  
　　“可是……”  
　　  
　　“我的弟弟，我早就猜到在这方面你会跟爸爸一样，谁叫你是他的继承者呢？”  
　　  
　　“继承者？那是什么？”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹露出了笑容，看来他还是成功地转移了自己弟弟的注意力。  
　　  
　　“这要从赛亚人最基本的种族特性说起了。你应该听那些人类说过，他们认为赛亚人既不属于人类，也不属于龙族，是夹在中间的一支种族。”  
　　  
　　“是的，我在刚到莱丁的时候听某些人说赛亚人其实是没有完全进化的人类。”  
　　  
　　“切，别听那些懦夫的愚蠢说辞，他们不过就是为自己的弱小寻找借口。”拉蒂兹举起酒杯灌了一口，摆正了姿态，“太古时代，我们三支种族本就是同源的。人类选择了海洋，选择了创造，而龙族选择了大地，选择了自由。而我们的祖先没有做出那种极端的选择，我们选择保持原状。”  
　　  
　　悟空皱起了眉，看起来他并没有完全理解。拉蒂兹也不着急，不慌不忙地继续解释。  
　　  
　　“万物本就拥有着相同的起源，他们觉得我们既是人，也是龙，我们会创造，也拥有着大地之力。实际上我们才是最纯正的血脉，我们的存在方式才是神创世之初的便定下的最完美的方式。如果要分出分支的话，人类和龙族才是我们的分支，因此我们的身上依旧保留着太古时代最原始的习性与繁衍方式。”  
　　  
　　“所以赛亚人才会和龙一样蛋里孵化出来吗？”悟空若有所思地点点头，“但我还是有些疑问，这些蛋又是从哪里来的？还有女性赛亚人为什么会那么少？”  
　　  
　　“我先回答你第一个问题。这些蛋自然是女性赛亚人生产的，大部分没有战斗能力的女性赛亚人一生最大的使命就是生产白胚蛋用以繁衍后代，这些白胚上多半不会带有太多生产白胚的女性赛亚人的基因，所以你可以自由地选择将自己的基因与谁的结合繁衍更加优秀的后代，而不用去考虑性别的问题。”  
　　  
　　“这听起来真奇怪，在赛亚人的社会里就没有婚姻吗？”悟空的话顿时引来了不少目光，少年有些尴尬地低下头来压低声音继续问，“我是说，人类不是需要一男一女结婚才会生孩子吗？”  
　　  
　　“他们也不是非得结婚才生孩子吧。在我们几千年来的进化淘汰过程中，女性赛亚人的数量变得越来越稀少，除非足够强大的赛亚人才会独占某个女性赛亚人。我们的父亲就有过一任妻子，如果是两性结合的话，繁衍的过程和人类倒是一致的。我就是我们的父亲唯一一个与女性赛亚人结合的后代。”  
　　  
　　“这，太神奇了。”悟空好奇地打量着拉蒂兹，伸手抓了抓对方几乎覆盖整个背部的长发，“因为你想纪念你的妈妈，所以你才会留这么长的头发？”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹摊开双手，笑着说：“不好意思让你失望了，我从来没有见过我的母亲。她在生下我之后就去世了。赛亚人头发的长度是天生的，你难道没有发现你的头发长到一定程度就不会继续生长了吗？”  
　　  
　　“好像是这样的，难怪我一直是这样的发型！”  
　　  
　　“一切都是为了保证最优秀的基本可以延续下去，于是现在我可以回答你第二个问题了。因为女性的基因只需要一部分用于繁衍就够了，再加上赛亚人的长寿，所以我们并不需要太多的女性。”  
　　  
　　“听起来真是个唯利是图的种族。”  
　　  
　　“你可不能这么说自己的种族，如果不是拥有这种方式，一百多年前的战争中我们就应该绝后了，奈法利安杀死了所有的女性赛亚人。多亏我们的父亲带人抢救出了一批白胚，战后才会有新的赛亚人出生。”  
　　  
　　“非常抱歉，我还活着。”恰好过来为拉蒂兹续杯的奶奶没好气地插了一句。  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹顿时呛了一口酒，咳嗽着道歉：“对不起，奶奶，你知道我指的是什么。”  
　　  
　　“但是即使有白胚，那么数量依旧是有限的，不是吗？”悟空继续问。  
　　  
　　“没错。但我们赛亚人都非常长寿，只要好好利用这最后的一批白胚，这几千年里我们都不会灭绝。况且说不定在这批白胚里有某个女性赛亚人的继承者，那么我们就不会绝后了。”  
　　  
　　“说到现在，你好像还没有和我解释到底什么是继承者。”  
　　  
　　“绝对基因遗传。”拉蒂兹突然露出了一个骄傲的笑容，“这是我们赛亚人独有的繁衍方式，为了传递最最优秀的赛亚人战士的基因。赛亚人的王室一直延续这样的繁衍方式，不出意外的话，我们最初代的王也应该和贝吉塔王子长得一模一样。”  
　　  
　　“也不一定，上代贝吉塔王的身高可比我们现在的王子殿下要高出不少。”  
　　  
　　这回悟空和拉蒂兹都有些不悦地挑起了眉，满头银发的女性赛亚人冷哼一声，又瞥了一眼悟空纹丝未动的酒杯，续满了拉蒂兹的酒杯，便去忙她自己的事了。  
　　  
　　“所以我和爸爸长得一模一样也是因为……”  
　　  
　　“没错，你是他的继承者，绝对基因遗传。我们的父亲是仅次于贝吉塔王的最优秀的战士，可能你们的性格会不太一样，但是在生理方面你们就是同一个人。所以我其实并不奇怪贝吉塔能够找得到你，只是他居然会把你平安无事地带了过来，而不是……”  
　　  
　　“而不是变成配偶？”  
　　  
　　“你居然知道。”  
　　  
　　“路上发生过一些事情，我感觉他一直在疏远我。”悟空第一次在他的新哥哥面前表现出了沮丧的样子，“而我却觉得自己一直在被他吸引，这让我感觉自己很傻。”  
　　  
　　“这其实并不怪你，也不怪他。因为你是父亲的继承者嘛，这些反应都来自你的本能。”  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔也这么说，到底是怎么一回事？跟我是爸爸的继承者有关系吗？”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹沉默了，他盯着少年的脸许久，才缓缓开口道：“有些事还是你自己慢慢去发现比较好。”  
　　  
　　“你确定让他自己去发现会更好吗？”  
　　  
　　话音刚落，一个皮肤黝黑的赛亚人摇晃着尾巴像蛇一样黏在拉蒂兹的背上，笑着说：“亲爱的，去迎接我们的弟弟和尊贵的王子殿下居然不叫上我，太不够意思了。”  
　　  
　　悟空惊讶地发现，这个人和自己也长得有几分相似。  
　　  
　　“我和你才不是兄弟，达列斯！”  
　　  
　　“看脸就知道，我和你肯定有血缘关系。”  
　　  
　　“别闹了！你不过就是跟我的父亲长得比较像而已，我们都知道你的父亲是谁！”  
　　  
　　“别这么冷淡嘛。”达列斯说着把目光转向了有些尴尬地望着他们俩的悟空，“话说，新来的弟弟，巴达克和贝吉塔王子好像已经回来了，你要不要现在去找他们问个清楚呢？”  
　　  
　　悟空的眼睛亮了起来，十分感激地向达列斯道谢，拉蒂兹还没来得及出声阻止，他便转身跑出了酒吧。达列斯顺势坐在了少年先前的位子上，端起那杯还未动过的麦芽酒痛饮起来。  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹狠狠地瞪了对方一眼，低声道：“你这家伙，还嫌不够乱吗？”  
　　  
　　“我这是在帮你，我要是他的大哥，就直接把真相告诉他。”  
　　  
　　“所以你才不是他的大哥。”  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹一拳砸在吧台上，丢下达列斯追了出去。  
　　  
　　6  
　　  
　　巴达克的脸上满是汗水，他已经不知道和贝吉塔打了几个回合了，但是对方似乎根本没有停下的意思。  
　　  
　　“你真的打算一直这么打下去？”巴达克举起武器挡住贝吉塔劈来的长剑，无奈地叹了口气，“为什么不让我带你去找个地方休息一下？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔面无表情地加大了力道，借着剑向巴达克压迫而来。巴达克皱起了眉，似乎没想到对方会有如此强大的力量，扑通一声半跪在地上。贝吉塔微微牵动嘴角，顺势往下一压，巴达克顿时感觉他的剑抵挡的不是一个比他年幼几个世纪的赛亚人王子的攻击，而是一块无法估算重量的巨石。  
　　  
　　不能再这么跟贝吉塔纠缠下去了，这根本就是毫无意义的打斗。虽然他们从前也经常这样对练，但是巴达克实在不明白，在这对赛亚人来说并不算长久的一百年间，贝吉塔的实力居然能够上升到这个地步。  
　　  
　　“这一路奔波你一定也累了吧，与其在这里浪费体力不如好好休息一会儿，如果你真的那么想打的话我们可以明天继续，我还想好好看一看我这么多年没见过面的儿子呢！”  
　　  
　　巴达克咬着牙，试图劝阻许久未见但杀气腾腾的故人。但贝吉塔没有丝毫理会他的意思，反而再次加大了手上的力道。巴达克无奈地皱了皱眉，剑锋一偏，侧身移动到了贝吉塔的右侧。  
　　  
　　几乎将自己的全部力量用于压制对方的贝吉塔一个踉跄，向前跑动了几步才重新稳住了身体。巴达克露出一个得意的表情，抓住空隙伸手去抓贝吉塔的后襟。然而贝吉塔也不是什么简单的角色，他以几乎不可能的速度转身挥剑劈向巴达克伸来的手。  
　　  
　　“你上当了咯，年轻人。”  
　　  
　　话音刚落，巴达克的身影便从贝吉塔眼前消失了，他蹲下身一个扫腿绊倒了对方翻身而上，一手按住了贝吉塔的肩膀，另一只手握紧了长剑直接刺向他身下的王子殿下。眼看着刀锋就要刺穿贝吉塔的颅骨了，剑锋微微一侧，擦过贝吉塔的脸颊刺入了地面。  
　　  
　　胜负已分。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔有些不满地挑起了眉，一脸愠色地看着依旧死死压着他肩膀的巴达克。  
　　  
　　“你打不赢我的，贝吉塔。”巴达克一把抓住贝吉塔试图挥剑的手牢牢扣在地上，咧嘴一笑，“你还和以前一样喜欢硬碰硬。我不是教过你吗，除非你的力量有压倒性的优势，都不要用这种毫无技巧的方法。”  
　　  
　　“事实上，我的确有压倒性的优势。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔说的没错，刚刚的比拼之中，巴达克都很清楚贝吉塔的力量远远在自己之上。但他还是赢了，这多多少少让巴达克找回了一点长辈的面子。他笑着啧啧嘴，低头凑近贝吉塔。  
　　  
　　“你别忘了，你每一招都是我教你的。你把我教你的招式用到我身上，是不是太自信了，我的王子？”  
　　  
　　“是吗？”  
　　  
　　一抹邪气的笑爬上贝吉塔的嘴角，巴达克不解地挑起了眉，突然感觉下身一阵剧痛，便捂着下身呻吟起来。贝吉塔居然对准他的某个部分毫不留情地踹了一脚，那一瞬间巴达克感觉自己都快要去见上帝了。  
　　  
　　“你！你！这种……这种招式是犯规！”  
　　  
　　“上了战场就是你死我活，没有什么招式是犯规的，这也是你教我的。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔一把推开捂着下身颤抖不已的巴达克，起身拍了拍尘土，回头冷冷地瞥了一眼还跪在地上的巴达克，嘲笑道：“我也会只对你这种人用这招。”  
　　  
　　什么叫做我这种人。巴达克心里嘟囔了一句，他的小王子看起来似乎心情好多了。见周围也没有别人了，巴达克也不再拘泥于礼数，开始和从前一样直呼对方的姓名。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，你平安无事来到这里真的是太好了，我以为你已经……”  
　　  
　　“已经死了？”贝吉塔已经转过身去，从他的声音里听不出任何情绪的起伏。  
　　  
　　巴达克摇摇晃晃地站了起来，试图去触碰贝吉塔的肩膀，却被对方避开了，这让他感到一丝心痛。他叹了一口气，低声道：“总之，看到你还活着，我也就放心了。”  
　　  
　　“你不过是不想你的良心继续受到谴责而已吧。”  
　　  
　　“你听我解释，我答应你会回来找你，只是——”巴达克咬了咬牙，他看起来有些为难，“只是路上出了些意外，然后他们告诉我，你已经死了。”  
　　  
　　“但事实就是，你没有回来。即使是回来找我的尸体。”  
　　  
　　巴达克说不出话来，他只是默默地低下了头。  
　　  
　　“你把我一个人丢下去面对奈法利安，然后带着你的大家庭逃之夭夭，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的声音终于带上了一丁点情绪，昔日贝吉塔帝国的王子殿下依旧以他惯有的趾高气昂的姿态望着曾与他最亲密的男人。他微微扬起下巴，用分外平静的声音陈述了他所认为的事实。  
　　  
　　巴达克有些慌乱，对方显得过于平静，这让他有些不知道该如何应对。在知道会重新见到贝吉塔之前，他已经设想过几十种见面可能会发生的事情，却没有想到是现在这种情况。  
　　  
　　“对不起，贝吉塔，我真的想回来……”巴达克说着把系在腰间灰色腰带解了下来，“你看这个，你另一半的披风。我一直把它带在身上。”  
　　  
　　“这不是我的披风。”贝吉塔牵动嘴角，低声道，“我的披风本来就只有半面，何来另一半？”  
　　  
　　巴达克愣住了，他有些沮丧地把这条他保存了一百多年，已然褪去原本颜色的披风紧紧抓在手里。贝吉塔就这么望着他，他强迫自己抬头直视对方的双眼，试图让贝吉塔再次相信自己。  
　　  
　　“我一直想回去找你，相信我。”  
　　  
　　“我相信你想回来找我。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的话让巴达克心中一动，但下一句话却像当头一棒，让巴达克再次说不出话来。  
　　  
　　“但是他们——他们说服了你。你和他们一样，不过是惧怕诅咒的懦夫。”  
　　  
　　“并不是这样！我一直相信你，贝吉塔！”巴达克再也无法保持他作为长辈的冷静，颤抖着抓着眼前这个曾分外相信自己的少年的肩膀，“不管他们怎么说，也不管这之后发生了什么，我从来就没有……”  
　　  
　　“但是你没有回来。”贝吉塔面无表情把他的手拽了下来，“你和他们一样，心里想着让这个不详的赛亚之子和奈法利安同归于尽。”  
　　  
　　“我从来没有这么想过！从知道你还活着的那天起我一直在试图把你找回来，但是我又不能…”  
　　  
　　“不能离开这帮依靠你才能活下来的蠢货，你总是能成为英雄，巴达克。”  
　　  
　　王子的冷笑再次刺痛了巴达克的双眼，但他依旧抱着一线希望。  
　　  
　　“但你来找我了，你还带着我的继承者。”  
　　  
　　“我带着你的继承者是因为他还没有长出尾巴，他的气味可以完美地隐藏我自己的气味，不借着你儿子那诱人的味道，我怎么走得出奈法利安的包围圈？”  
　　  
　　“可你还带着他来找我了，我知道你没有忘记我们的约定。”  
　　  
　　“约定？我不过是把没用的东西丢在一个最合适的地方而已。不过看起来他也不过是一个被你遗弃的可怜虫，他大概不知道吧，他的父亲不仅自私，还满嘴都是谎言。”  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，事情并不是你想的那样……”  
　　  
　　“那你告诉我！是！什！么！样！”  
　　  
　　一道寒光闪过，还没等巴达克反应过来，贝吉塔已经一把掐住了他的脖子。  
　　  
　　就像贝吉塔说的那样，他的力量对巴达克来说已经达到了压倒性的优势。此刻的巴达克根本无法动弹，他涨红了脸看着对方，没有过多的挣扎。  
　　  
　　“你什么时候变得这么弱小了，巴达克？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔露出了一个嘲讽般的笑容，抽出那把由悟空打造的匕首，架在巴达克的脖子上。尖利的刀刃抵在巴达克的咽喉处，贝吉塔只是轻轻一按，鲜血便顺着巴达克的锁骨淌了下来。  
　　  
　　“这是你的儿子做的匕首，我很高兴它非常锋利。”  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔……”  
　　  
　　“你知道我会怎么对待背叛我的人？”贝吉塔微微睁大了双眼，他凑近对方的耳朵发出一声叹息，低声笑道，“等到那天你会知道的。”  
　　  
　　赛亚人王子一把推开了几乎要窒息的巴达克，巴达克捂着胸口喘着气，他不敢想象眼前的这个男人是他记忆中的那个小王子。颈部的伤口还在哗哗地淌着血，巴达克却似乎根本没有感觉到一般，抓紧了手里的灰色布匹，上前一步。  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，是什么把你变成这个样子？”  
　　  
　　“是什么？你应该问是谁！”  
　　  
　　“……是我。”  
　　  
　　“没错，是你。”贝吉塔将匕首收回腰间，对着巴达克摊开手，“我还得好好感谢你呢，没有你，我将永远是那个在纠结自己会不会给帝国带来不幸的蠢货。”  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔，你可以不必变成现在这个样子。”  
　　  
　　巴达克分外诚恳地望着他的小王子，他试图表现出他所有的诚意来挽回对方。  
　　  
　　“我可以弥补这一切！你看看这里，我已经重新建起了一座城市，重新建起了我们的家园。在这里一切可以重现再来，而你就是我们新的王，只要你再相信我一次。”  
　　  
　　有那么一瞬间，巴达克确信他看到贝吉塔动摇了，他那冰冷的双眼深处似乎涌出了一束细小的火光。但当巴达克上前的时候那点火光瞬间消失了，取而代之的铜墙铁壁般的拒绝。  
　　  
　　“你！造就了现在的我！”昔日的帝国王子怒吼着，“从龙降之日起，我就再也不是什么帝国的王子！再也不是什么赛亚人的骄傲！西陆上的每一个生物都认得我！他们惧怕我，就像惧怕他们的那只会躲在城堡里打呼噜的主人一样！这个世界上已经再也没有贝吉塔王子！他们都叫我——”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔顿了顿，露出一个傲慢邪气的笑容。  
　　  
　　“VEGETA。”  
　　  
　　“贝吉塔！爸爸！”  
　　  
　　少年的声音突然从远处传来，贝吉塔和巴达克都迅速收起了方才的对峙姿态，有些不安地望着由远及近的悟空。少年疑惑地望着各怀心事的两人，看来他并没有听到他们谈话的内容。  
　　  
　　“你们还在打架吗？”悟空注意到了巴达克脖子上的伤口，不禁惊叫起来，“爸爸，你在流血！”  
　　  
　　“没事，一点小伤。”  
　　  
　　巴达克直接拿手上的布匹捂住了伤口，他看了贝吉塔一眼，对方似乎没有什么反应。  
　　  
　　“谁让你过来的？”贝吉塔不满地低声呵斥。  
　　  
　　“酒吧里有一个跟我和爸爸长得很像的人说你们已经回来了，可是我一路走过来都没看到你们，就到洞口来了。你们果然还在这里啊。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔挑起了眉用询问的目光望向巴达克，后者翻了个白眼回答：“那是达列斯，也不知道从哪里冒出来的小辈，跟我长得倒是挺像的。”  
　　  
　　“不会是你又在哪里播种忘记了吧？”  
　　  
　　“嘿，别在我儿子面前说这种话，我是这种人吗？”  
　　  
　　“据我所知，你是这种人。”  
　　  
　　巴达克顿时噎住了，不悦地哼了一声，站在一旁看热闹的悟空忍不住笑了出来。  
　　  
　　“你笑什么，臭小子。”  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈，我以为爸爸至少能回一句嘴，看来和我一样啊。”  
　　  
　　少年的话只是无心之语，却让另外两人都突然沉默了下来。像是迫不得已一般，贝吉塔与巴达克交换了一下眼神，率先开口道：“你过来干什么，怎么不和拉蒂兹一起好好待着？”  
　　  
　　“我来是想问一件事的。”悟空挠了挠头，有些不好意思地小声说，“为什么拉蒂兹说，因为我是你的继承者所以我会和贝吉塔互相吸引……”  
　　  
　　“是你被我吸引，年轻人。”  
　　  
　　话音刚落，巴达克和贝吉塔都愣住了，他们同时发现了某个重合的称呼。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔皱了皱眉，无视巴达克的目光继续说：“你要是再敢跟别人这么说，我就割了你的舌头。”  
　　  
　　“嘿，别在老子面前威胁儿子。”巴达克冲贝吉塔示威般地晃了晃拳头，转而拍了拍悟空的肩膀，露出一个宠溺的笑容，“卡卡罗特，你先回酒吧去找拉蒂兹，我等会儿就过去找你，然后回答你的问题好吗？”  
　　  
　　“……好吧。”似乎对自己的新名字不太熟悉，少年好半天才反应过来巴达克是在对他说话，他睁着大大的双眼，又望了别过头去望向别处的男人。“那么贝吉塔呢？”  
　　  
　　“这不是你需要关心的。”男人严厉地瞪了少年一眼，“你先回去，我和你父亲还有些话要说。”  
　　  
　　“噢。”悟空听话地点点头，转身向洞穴深处走去。  
　　  
　　少年很快走远了，巴达克站在原地静静等待着，可贝吉塔并没有和他说什么，似乎方才的说辞不过是打发悟空走的借口罢了。贝吉塔捡起他的长剑收入剑鞘，径直向洞内走去。  
　　  
　　“等等，贝吉塔。”巴达克再次拉住了贝吉塔的手，“告诉我，你并不是真的那么恨我……”  
　　  
　　“恨？你太抬举你自己了，巴达克。”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔一把甩开了巴达克的手，猛地拽住对方的领子，把他们拉近到了鼻尖能够碰到鼻尖的距离。  
　　  
　　“看着我的眼睛，你觉得你看到了什么？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔的呼吸吐在自己的脸颊上，似乎和一百多年前一样，那份掺杂着心悸的心动感觉还是回到了他的身上，巴达克很清楚，他对贝吉塔王子的感觉并没有变化，尤其是当他知道对方还活着的时候，那感觉变得愈发浓烈。如果不是因为他必须为这座城市的所有人负责，他恨不得马上漂洋过海，去星国寻找幸存的小王子。或许对巴达克来说一切都没有变，但对贝吉塔，虽然他的眼睛依旧星星般明亮，依旧那么让人着迷，巴达克却在那双眸子深处找不到那个他曾经熟悉万分的东西，那曾经是联接他们最重要的东西。  
　　  
　　巴达克只看到了浓郁得没有尽头的黑色，除此之外，再无其他。  
　　  
　　“什么也没有。”巴达克回答。  
　　  
　　“这就是现在的我，对你，我已经感觉不到任何东西。”  
　　  
　　“那么，我的继承者呢？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔沉默了，他再次推开巴达克，转身离开。  
　　  
　　7  
　　  
　　巴达克没有立即返回地下城。  
　　  
　　他觉得贝吉塔应该不想和自己同行，便在原地盘腿坐下。拉蒂兹的长剑静静地躺在他的脚边，巴达克望着这把已经有些年岁的长剑，不禁开始回忆过去的事。  
　　  
　　大约在两百年前，或者更久之前，在确认贝吉塔平安降生后，贝吉塔王便带着他的军队离开了帝国，开始了数十年的游历。除了贝吉塔王的随身侍从，没有人知道他这数十年间去了什么地方，做了什么事情。  
　　  
　　对于赛亚人的寿命来说，十几年不过是弹指一挥间，而对初生的小王子来说，这十几年是一块无法忽视的空白。虽然贝吉塔王子生下来便有着尊贵的身份，数不清的忠实部下围绕着他，但他却没有亲眼见过他的生身父亲一面。即便他一直被人教导，他的父亲是一个伟大的君主，他爱他的子民，也爱他的孩子。  
　　  
　　在贝吉塔王子17岁之时，巴达克接到了贝吉塔王从远方传来命令他担任贝吉塔王子的老师的命令。那一年他的妻子刚刚去世，而他未满月的儿子需要人照顾。  
　　  
　　他的第一任妻子在产下拉蒂兹后很快被疟疾夺去了生命，拉蒂兹还没有开口叫一声妈妈就失去了母亲。  
　　  
　　巴达克心中并没有太多的悲伤，女性赛亚人的一生总是无私与短暂，他有幸拥有一任属于他的妻子和由他的妻子亲自产下的儿子，已经是多少赛亚人一生的梦想。  
　　  
　　然而命令终究是命令，虽然那时的巴达克从来没有做过父亲，但他却非常清楚如何辅佐一个王室成员。他的年岁与贝吉塔王相当，贝吉塔王子不是贝吉塔王第一个儿子，也不是巴达克第一个辅佐过的王室成员，却是贝吉塔王唯一的继承者，也是贝吉塔帝国第一个真正意义上的王子。  
　　  
　　那可是王的绝对基因遗传者，这让巴达克不得不担起照看好小王子的重任。事实上他出色地完成了他的使命，他为帝国培养了一位空前绝后的精英战士，同时也难以避免地在自己儿子的成长道路上缺了席。  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹是由奶奶抚养长大的。  
　　  
　　即使是在那时候的贝吉塔帝国，也没有人知道这个女性赛亚人的年龄，也没有人知道她这一身不输给任何成年男性赛亚人的武艺是如何修炼而成的。这位一向独来独往的女猎人在得知巴达克在寻找照看他儿子的人的时候凑了个热闹，原本只是想看看新生儿长什么样的她在看到拉蒂兹第一眼时便决定，放弃她新的旅程，留下来照看这个可怜的孩子。  
　　  
　　于是奶奶开了一座名叫格兰尼的酒吧，并且把它带到了如今的地下城。  
　　  
　　巴达克不知道自己该不该感谢她，如果没有她，他恐怕会无法在他的使命和他的家庭中找到平衡。但是也是因为有了他，对拉蒂兹来说，他成为了一个名存实亡的父亲。  
　　  
　　在巴达克的印象中，拉蒂兹并不是一个善于战斗的赛亚人——或者说，是个不喜欢战斗的赛亚人。  
　　  
　　巴达克每次去看拉蒂兹的时候，他不是围着奶奶吵着要听她的探险故事，就是安静地坐在篝火边抱着一本砖头厚的书阅读。当巴达克和他打招呼的时候，拉蒂兹总是依依不舍地看完最后几行字，将书合上放好，才会起身扑到他的怀里。  
　　  
　　很少有赛亚人喜欢读书，即便是帝国为记录漫长的发展史专门设立的史官。他的儿子是一个特例。  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹的嗜好让他在同龄人中受到了排挤，因为他们受到的教育永远都是成为像他们的父亲一般优秀或者更优秀的战士，他们无法理解为什么帝国仅次于贝吉塔王的战士巴达克的儿子会选择阅读而不是和他们出去打架。  
　　  
　　但贝吉塔王子从来不在乎一个赛亚人是不是热爱战斗。  
　　  
　　在他的世界里，除了巴达克和他的父亲，没有人比他更强。他可以轻易地打败所有他想要打败的人，战斗对他来说只是一种自我要求，并不是爱好。他的能力再加上他贵为王子的身份，年轻的小王子也间接地受到了同龄人的孤立。  
　　  
　　最终巴达克惊奇地发现，他的小王子和他的儿子成为了要好的朋友。  
　　  
　　拉蒂兹与贝吉塔王子差了十七岁，这对赛亚人的漫长的生命来说等于没有区别。虽然贝吉塔王子看着拉蒂兹从一个只会哭闹的小鬼成为一个比自己要高出一个头的健壮青年，这也没有影响他们之间的友谊。因为贝吉塔和拉蒂兹之间最大的共同点就是，他们都很难见上自己的父亲一面，即便后者的父亲正是因为前者才分身乏术。  
　　  
　　或许是受到了贝吉塔的影响，巴达克发现自己的大儿子也开始有了战斗的欲望。他开始变得更像一个普通的赛亚人，开始对武器、对战斗感兴趣。虽然巴达克一直拒绝教他这个没有太多天赋的儿子战斗，但他依旧迫于贝吉塔王子的压力为他的儿子准备了一把称手的武器。  
　　  
　　就是那个时候，巴达克把这把剑给了拉蒂兹。  
　　  
　　巴达克年轻的时候做过一段时间铁匠，当他的战斗才能被贝吉塔王发现后，他的王认为这项工作实在太大材小用，便直接将这个小铁匠调配到了王宫之中作为禁卫军。  
　　  
　　而这把长剑，便是当年巴达克打造的最后一把剑。  
　　  
　　一百多年后，当贝吉塔说他使用的匕首正是他的继承者打造的时候，巴达克突然觉得他似乎看到了另一个自己，一个更加年轻，没有被时光磨去应有的棱角的自己——难怪贝吉塔会把他的继承者带上。  
　　  
　　是时候回去了。  
　　  
　　巴达克拾起剑，收入剑鞘，缓缓朝洞穴深处走去。地下城的灯光比先前暗淡了不少，虽然这座城市存在于洞穴之中，但洞顶的天坑依旧向隐匿在此的赛亚人们展示着昼夜的更替。  
　　  
　　而现在夜已经很深了，自己居然坐了这么长的时间了。  
　　  
　　回忆是一件比睡眠更加消耗生命的事情，即使赛亚人的生命相对于大部分生物来说非常漫长，但是把大半的时间浪费在回忆上，这不是一个赛亚战士应该做的事情。  
　　  
　　巴达克长叹一口气，穿过空无一人的街道，向二层阶梯处的家走去。他的家还亮着灯，拉蒂兹应该在等他回来。自己这么晚才回家，恐怕他的大儿子不会像往常一样对他的行踪不闻不问——毕竟今天是非常特殊的一天。  
　　  
　　想到这里巴达克伸手敲了敲门。  
　　  
　　屋子里并不安静，却许久没有人来开门。  
　　  
　　“喂！拉蒂兹，是我！”  
　　  
　　依旧没有人应门。  
　　  
　　巴达克皱起了眉，一摸口袋发现自己也和往常一样没有带钥匙，只能无奈地继续敲门。  
　　  
　　“儿子，你总不能把你的亲爹关在门外吧？”  
　　  
　　门忽地打开了，出乎巴达克意料的是，开门的不是他的大儿子拉蒂兹，却是之前不欢而散的贝吉塔。  
　　  
　　贝吉塔一脸不悦地上下打量着巴达克，他的大儿子则一路小跑从里屋出来，挡在了门前。  
　　  
　　“你怎么自己去开门了，不是说了等下我去吗？”  
　　  
　　贝吉塔没有回答，他瞥了门口的两人一眼，转身走进了里屋。  
　　  
　　“这是怎么回事？贝吉塔怎么在这里？”  
　　  
　　“怎么回事？”拉蒂兹有些恼怒地挑起了眉，“卡卡去找你之后晕倒在半路上，是贝吉塔把他带回来的。你在干什么？你们不是在一起吗？”  
　　  
　　“什么？他怎么会晕倒？”  
　　  
　　“因为他就要长出尾巴了，我亲爱的爸爸！”  
　　  
　　巴达克从来没有见过他的大儿子这般生气，意识到他的确犯了一个天大的错误，赶紧双手抱拳道歉。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，我真的没有想到这点。卡卡没事吧？”  
　　  
　　巴达克说着想要进屋，却被自己的儿子伸手拦住。  
　　  
　　“很遗憾，他有事。”拉蒂兹低声呵道，“你就从来没有学会过怎样当好一个父亲。”  
　　  
　　听到这话，巴达克有些愧疚地低下了头，不过他觉得他还有机会挽回。  
　　  
　　“卡卡是我的继承者，我是最清楚如何处理他现在这个状况的人。”  
　　  
　　“不劳您大驾，我和王子殿下都很清楚该怎么办。”  
　　  
　　“但是这可是我的家，你确定要把你自己的父亲关在门外吗，我的儿子？”  
　　  
　　“很抱歉，我们的家至多只能待三个人。”拉蒂兹厉声道，伸手将巴达克推出门外。  
　　  
　　直到这一刻巴达克才意识到拉蒂兹是真的不打算让他进去了，他赶紧伸手阻止他的大儿子，一边推门一边央求：“喂！儿子，等等！你不能这样！喂！”  
　　  
　　巴达克自家的大门在他的面前被狠狠关上了，男人瞪着门上“ArctiumLappa”的门牌，气愤地将手里的长剑丢在地上，大喊道：“这可是我的家！”  
　　  
　　屋里突然关上了灯，再也没了动静。  
　　  
　　震惊不已的巴达克呆立了几秒，这下他确定他是真的没办法回家休息了。这帮小子还真反了，居然把他们的父亲关在门外。巴达克愤愤地往虚空挥了一拳，突然身后传来一个耳熟的声音。  
　　  
　　“怎么，被赶出来了？”  
　　  
　　巴达克无奈地回头，瞪了拿着酒瓶斜靠在柱子上的达列斯一眼，呵道：“别来惹我，臭小子。”  
　　  
　　“为什么你们一家都这么不欢迎我，刚我去找拉蒂兹，也被他们赶了出来。”达列斯摇晃着酒瓶，露出一个狡黠的笑容，“我明明是这里与你们关系最亲密的人呀~”  
　　  
　　“今天我已经过得够糟了，别以为我不会直接在这里揍扁你，小子。”  
　　  
　　“嘿，我可不是来找你打架的！”  
　　  
　　达列斯慌忙摆了摆手，从身后掏出了几瓶酒。  
　　  
　　“我是来邀请你和我去喝一杯的，要是你也无处可去的话。”  
　　  
　　巴达克有些诧异地望着向自己伸出邀请之手的达列斯，犹豫了一下，接过了对方的酒瓶。  
　　  
　　整个地下城的灯光几乎都熄灭了，只有格兰尼酒馆还亮着灯，在一片黑暗之中闪烁着星星点点的微光。  
　　  
　　两个赛亚人来到了城市的中心，达列斯抬头指了指贴着石柱一路向上的木栅栏，率先爬了上去。  
　　  
　　“你没在跟我开玩笑吧？”巴达克倒抽一口冷气，“你不会是想……”  
　　  
　　“跟上啊，我知道你不会摔下来的。”  
　　  
　　达列斯说完像猴子一样噌噌地往上爬，巴达克无奈地摇了摇头，将酒瓶揣在腰间，跟着对方爬上石柱。  
　　  
　　巨大的石柱外部围绕着一圈加固用的木头栅栏，这是当时的工匠借着自制的缆车才建造起来的巨大的工程。虽然从外面看木栅栏是紧贴着石柱，但其实它是独立于石柱存在的支撑结构，当你抓着它往上爬的时候，你能听到木头之间的摩擦声，感觉到来自脚下的轻微摇晃，只有疯子才会去爬这座空心的木塔。  
　　  
　　没有赛亚人愿意冒这个险爬上这座高达十几米的石柱，也只有达列斯敢带着他往这种地方跑——虽然他也跟着这个疯子爬了上来。  
　　  
　　当巴达克爬到顶部的平台上时，达列斯已经坐在平台的边缘，笑着向他伸出了手。巴达克微微牵动嘴角，握住达列斯的手翻身上了平台。  
　　  
　　这里是地下城最高的地方，也是最接近洞顶天坑的地方。坐在这里你既可以俯瞰整座地下城的全貌，也可以近距离地欣赏洞外的天空。  
　　  
　　夜已经深了，脚下的地下城闪烁着星星点点的微光，与他们的头顶灿烂的星空交相辉映，这一刻他们仿佛身处于宇宙的夹缝之间，他们并不是在一座用以隐蔽的地下城市之中，而是遨游在夜空之中。  
　　  
　　那感觉，就仿佛你在飞翔一般。  
　　  
　　“这里风景不错吧。”  
　　  
　　“这是我建的城市，我了解它的每一个角落。”  
　　  
　　巴达克说着打开了瓶盖，浓烈的酒精顺着他的喉咙涌进胃里，驱赶着渐渐袭来的疲倦。  
　　  
　　“所以你是特意造了这么个好地方？”  
　　  
　　“不是每个赛亚人都能像你爬到这种地方，你就像一只猴子。”  
　　  
　　“你不也是吗？”  
　　  
　　达列斯对着巴达克举起了酒瓶，后者笑了，与对方碰了碰。  
　　  
　　“我记得当初你设计这座城市的时候，我也有出一份力哦。”  
　　  
　　“即便你现在到处去说这座城有你的一份，没人会信你。”  
　　  
　　“说的也是呢，没人会信。”  
　　  
　　达列斯说着将酒瓶放下，指着眼前的星空。  
　　  
　　“你看这片星空，我每天都注视着它们。它们看起来好像没有变化，但时间久了你会发现，它们在运动，并且有一天会发现它们会沿着既定的轨迹回到它们原本的位置。”  
　　  
　　达列斯说着比划起来，他的眼睛里闪烁着异样的光彩。  
　　  
　　“你说，这看起来像不像一个巨大的循环，我们都是这个循环上的一只蚂蚁，为了推动这个循环疲于奔命，在看到终点之前便已经跌倒在路上，被后来的蚂蚁踩在脚底下。”  
　　  
　　只顾着喝酒的巴达克停了下来，转身看了一眼抬头望着星空的达列斯，后者对他露出一个邪魅的笑，低声道：“没有人知道我们曾经存在过，也没有人会记得我们曾经做过些什么。”  
　　  
　　巴达克耸了耸肩，对达列斯的说法不置可否。  
　　  
　　“所有的事情都是冥冥之中注定的，无论你遇到什么，幸福或者是不幸，那都是你的命运，巴达克。”  
　　  
　　“我不知道你在说些什么。”巴达克把空酒瓶放下，摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　“我并不着急，等到那一天你会明白的。”  
　　  
　　沉默在两人之间蔓延开来，达列斯将自己的酒瓶递给巴达克，后者也毫不客气，一口气灌了大半才还给对方。达列斯耸了耸肩，小酌了一口。  
　　  
　　“怎么，你是有家不回还是无家可归？”巴达克问。  
　　  
　　“你说那个家？我就从来没有把它当做我的家过。”达列斯冷冷一笑，“我的父亲从来就没有承认过我。我从来都是一个人生活。幸好我还有几个关心的人，不然我早就没有理由留在这破地方。”  
　　  
　　听到这话，巴达克突然压低了声音，对身边玩弄着酒瓶的人说。  
　　  
　　“达列斯，离我儿子远点。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？我又不会吃了他。”  
　　  
　　“我知道你从哪儿来。”巴达克的表情变得分外严肃，他拿下达列斯玩弄酒瓶的手呵道，“我帮你蒙混过关不是希望看到你缠着我的儿子的，你能留在这里靠的是我，这就是你对待你的恩人的方式吗？  
　　  
　　达列斯一愣，随即露出一个似乎在示好的笑容。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，我确实乘虚而入了。但我一点都没有对他造成不利的意思，我的确很喜欢他。”  
　　  
　　“我可不想管我儿子的私事，但是你——你不一样，就算你向我保证你不会伤害拉蒂兹，我也不能相信你接近我的儿子没有其他目的。”  
　　  
　　“你别一个劲地指责我，巴达克。”  
　　  
　　达列斯一把甩开了巴达克的手，看起来他动怒了。  
　　  
　　“你看看你自己留下的烂摊子，一个在最需要你的时候被你丢下的王子殿下，一个留在你的身边却没有感受过父爱的儿子，还有一个从小就被你遗弃的继承者，你有什么资格来教训我？”  
　　  
　　“注意你的言辞！小子！”  
　　  
　　巴达克一把抓住了达列斯的领子将他按倒在平台的边缘，只要巴达克一松手，这个与他长得有些微妙相似的黑皮肤赛亚人就会从平台上跌落，摔得粉身碎骨。达列斯抓着巴达克的手，他的身体在本能地微微颤抖，但他的脸上却没有任何恐惧的表情，他只是看着巴达克，依旧挂着他招牌式地邪魅微笑。  
　　  
　　“你们父子俩都是这样，对我的帮助毫不领情。”  
　　  
　　“好，你说，你觉得我该做些什么？”  
　　  
　　巴达克说着将达列斯往下一推，达列斯的上身几乎全部悬空，一滴冷汗从他的额头淌了下来。  
　　  
　　“不是你该做些什么，而是你要需要搞清楚，他们想做些什么？”达列斯的声音颤抖着，“我敢保证很快你就会面临一项抉择，而你小儿子，也就是你的继承者将是最关键的人物。”  
　　  
　　仅次于贝吉塔王的优秀战士盯着被他拽着领子悬在十几米高空的男人，从方才达列斯甩开他的手起他便开始释放自己的威压。他有足够的自信比眼前的这个男人强大数十倍，但他依旧采用这种最原始的方式震慑对方，企图迫使达列斯向他求饶，向他保证再也不接近自己的儿子，再也不当他的面说这些挑衅的话。  
　　  
　　可达列斯却丝毫没有受到巴达克的影响，即使知道自己的命就掌握在巴达克的手上，他还是用他仿佛看破一切的笑容回敬杀气腾腾的巴达克。  
　　  
　　“相信我，我了解你们，我了解ArctiumLappa。”  
　　  
　　“哼，你还真是了解。”  
　　  
　　“我比你能想象的还要了解ArctiumLappa，并且我还知道一件事。”  
　　  
　　达列斯微微睁大了双眼，他的声音听起来那样空灵，仿佛一个被所有族人所唾弃的巫师，视死如归般地说出他的预言。  
　　  
　　“The Arctium Lappas always die for the Vegetas。”  
　　  
　　


End file.
